WRITOBER 2018 - One piece
by Lawiki
Summary: [Défi quotidien]Un jour, un écrit en fonction d'un thème précis !
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey !**_

 _ **Cette année, j'ai moi aussi décidé de me tenter au Writober !**_

 _ **Le principe est simple : Un écrit par jour sur un thème bien précis. Je me suis basée sur la même liste que le Inktober, traduit par Kuro-Hagi ! Merci Kuro, au passage ^.^**_

 _ **Vous le sentez venir... On part évidement sur un Law omniprésent dans ce recueil.**_

 _ **Petite précision, je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice pour ces défis, donc désolée s'il y a des fautes ou si des phrases sont bizarrement tournées ^^'  
(Parce que j'ai pas de bêta, et parce que je suis à la bourre... Dès le premier défi, ouais, ouais... Je fais pas les choses à moitié xD)**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

Date : 01 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 1231 mots

Thème : "Toxique"

Pairing : Law x Luffy

Rating : K

Genre : Humour, Romance

* * *

 **~ JOUR 1 - TOXIQUE ~**

* * *

\- Trafalgar ! Trafalgar, il faut que tu viennes !

Law était allongé contre la rambarde du Sunny, sa casquette baissée sur ses yeux clairs pour les protéger du soleil, qui faisait honneur au ciel dégagé. (Il faisait beau, quoi.)

À l'entente de son nom, il releva doucement la tête, se disant que la journée avait commencé beaucoup trop calmement pour que ça continue dans ce sens.

Ussop arrivait vers lui à grand pas - _à une distance raisonnable, parce que bon... Téméraire mais pas trop stupide le long-nez-_ et s'agitait en criant son nom comme un damné. Il avait l'air paniqué par quelque chose et dans la tête du chirurgien de la mort, l'équation était simple.

Mugiwara n'était pas dans le coin. Donc il était sur le point de faire une connerie. Enfin, cette fois, il l'avait déjà faite, visiblement…

Il se mit debout en soupirant et regarda le sniper, les bras croisés sur son torse. Sans même lui adresser un mot, il l'invita à parler, d'un haussement de sourcil, qu'Ussop n'avait plus qu'à interpréter.

\- Faut que je t'explique ! En fait, Luffy a mangé un fruit vaaaachement toxique, et il faut qu'on se dépêche. Il faut que tu le soignes !

\- … Et Tony-ya ne peut pas le faire ?

\- Euuuh… Et bien non ! Il… Il ne peut pas ! - _Il lève ses bras, et les laisses retomber le long de son corps, dans une attitude surjouée. Il continue en détachant bien toutes les syllabes._ \- C'est une catastrophe !

\- Mh… Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien… en fait… euh… ON N'A PAS LE TEMPS POUR LES EXPLICATIONS ! Luffy va MOURIR !

Law lâcha un long soupire, déjà fatigué par cette histoire. Il avait passé assez de temps avec eux selon lui pour se vanter de comprendre leur fonctionnement.

Et aussi, de leur avoir survécu… Mais ça, c'était un autre débat.

Le médecin fit un geste de la main vers Ussop, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le suivait… Il n'allait pas courir non plus, ce n'était même pas la peine de compter sur lui pour s'épuiser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'arrière du bateau, où Law pouvait apercevoir le reste de l'équipage, le visage figé devant une table recouverte d'un drap blanc. Sur celle-ci, le capitaine du navire était allongé sur le dos, un bouquet de fleurs sur le torse retenu par ses deux mains. Ses yeux étaient fermés et… Il avait l'air d'aller très bien. Enfin, il avait pas l'air plus stupide que d'habitude, en soit.

Law finit par se tourner vers Ussop, qui l'avait traîné jusqu'ici.

\- … Et donc ?

\- Et donc ? ET DONC ! Mais ne vois-tu pas qu'il va mourir ! Oh ciel, par Davy Jones, qu'allons nous faire… Trafalgar, il faut que tu nous aides !... - _Dit-il, en se retenant à la dernière seconde de s'accrocher au pull de Trafalgar, pour l'amadouer. Il ne voulait pas mourir._

Law se tourna vers les autres de l'équipage, et visiblement… Tout le monde avait été forcé de venir, mais tout le monde ne jouait pas le jeu. Rien qu'à voir Robin, qui souriait doucement dans son coin, sûrement à l'origine de ce plan tordu. Où alors, elle leur a encore raconté une histoire avant de dormir, et les plus imaginatifs en avait tiré des idées incompréhensible pour la logique humaine.

A côté d'elle, Zoro s'endormait contre un mur avec Chopper sur les genoux. Nami n'était pas loin, avec Sanji et les deux se retenaient de rire tant bien que mal. Franky et Brook étaient peut-être les seuls à vraiment jouer le jeu avec Ussop.

Trafalgar Law se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Il soupira encore une fois et s'approcha du corps -peut être futur cadavre, tué de ses propres mains- et posa ses affaires sur un coin de la table en observant le jeune capitaine, perturbé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Est-ce que c'était l'un de ses compagnons qui lui avait dit de faire ça ? Est-ce qu'il savait au moins ce qu'il faisait ?

La dernière question n'attendait évidemment aucune réponse. C'était presque évident pour lui qu'il ne savait jamais ce qu'il faisait. Il le faisait, c'est tout.

Bref, Luffy était allongé, et attendait visiblement quelque chose. Law pose une fesse sur la table, en relevant la jambe pour se rapprocher de son patient, et laissa son autre pied au sol.

Il posa une main à plat près de la tête de Luffy, et s'abaissa vers lui. En sentant sa présence près de lui, le plus jeune tendit les lèvres, doucement, en gardant les yeux fermés.

Law haussa un sourcil… Alors ça…

Il jeta juste un oeil vers l'équipage, qui pouffait doucement… Ils voulaient l'emmerder. Ils étaient tous dans le coup. A part sûrement Luffy lui-même, qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, comme d'habitude.

Son sourire le plus perfide sur les lèvres, Law se pencha un peu plus vers le petit brun. Il laissa sa main près de sa tête et posa l'autre dans son cou, comme pour vérifier son pouls.

Luffy de son côté, gardait ses lèvres un peu tendues, et attendait calmement, comme on lui avait dit de le faire.

Et sans que personne ne s'y attende vraiment, Law finit par déposer soudainement ses lèvres sur celle du petit brun, caressant doucement ses lippes des siennes. Il se releva doucement après quelques secondes, et fut prit dans le regard de Luffy qui avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il se remit sur ses deux jambes et attrapa ses affaires d'une main pour repartir comme il est venu, sous les yeux choqués de tout l'équipage.

On ne se moque pas du chirurgien de la mort comme ça…

Il frôla Ussop sur son chemin et lui fait un sourire pervers, vraiment perturbant, en chuchotant pour que lui seul l'entende.

\- La princesse est réveillée, il n'y a plus de poison toxique…

Un grand silence pesant se faisait une place, alors que personne ne savait quoi dire. Luffy lui, se releva tranquillement tout souriant et sauta sur la table.

\- Hey Robin ! Ça a marché ! T'as vu ! C'était comme dans l'histoire !

\- Oui, Senchou-kun…

\- Et en plus c'était cool ! Vous pensez qu'il voudra bien re-jouer avec moi ?

L'horreur se dessinait doucement sur le visage de certains. Il ne venait pas de dire ça, hein ?...

 **Le lendemain.**

Law était tranquillement en train de lire un livre, dans la bibliothèque du Sunny. Robin lui avait gentiment ouvert les portes de son domaine, en sachant que ce n'était pas l'être humain le plus maladroit sur cette planète.

Et en parlant de la jeune demoiselle, elle fit son entrée, alors qu'il était en train de lire un passage compliqué d'un cas clinique psychanalytique.

Il releva doucement la tête, en voyant que l'archéologue s'était posé dans un fauteuil en face de lui, sans le lâcher des yeux.

Il haussa un sourcil et posa son livre sur ses genoux, en attendant qu'elle se décide à parler.

Son sourire n'annonçait rien de bon… Enfin… Rien de bon pour lui.

\- Senchou-kun m'envoie te dire qu'il a mangé un fruit toxique…

\- …

Cette histoire allait le mener à une catastrophe.

Mais c'est sous le sourire en coin de Robin que Law se leva et quitta la bibliothèque, sans un mot.


	2. Chapter 2

Date : 02 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 666 mots

Thème : "Tranquille"

No Pairing

Rating : K+

Genre : Humour

* * *

 **~ JOUR 2 : TRANQUILLE ~**

* * *

La tranquillité était quelque chose de précieux sur le Sunny. C'était même quelque chose d'assez anecdotique. Quelque part, il respectait Robin pour son calme légendaire, malgré tout ce qui arrivait d'incroyable autour d'elle.

Law avait l'habitude d'être dans sa bulle, sans que personne ne le dérange. Et cela se retranscrivait très bien dans son caractère assez renfermé et taciturne. Il se disait souvent à lui-même que s'il n'avait pas pris le chemin de la piraterie, il aurait sans aucun doute fait partie des sages du village, un jour.

Mais il était devenu pirate, et son mode de vie ne lui permettait pas de réellement imaginer son avenir.

Surtout… Surtout depuis qu'il connaissait les Mugiwara.

Il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu'embarquer avec cet équipage signifiait l'arrêt brutal de sa vie paisible.

Adieu tranquillité… Bonjour syncope à gogo. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de crises cardiaques et d'arrêts cérébraux qu'il a pu frôler à cause de leurs conneries. En plus de ça, lui qui avait toujours eu des tendances insomniaques commençait à faire des nuits de plus en plus longues, beaucoup trop fatigué par ses journées riches en émotions. Ce qui dans un sens, était un mal pour un bien, comme diraient certains. Comme quoi, il était quand même de mauvaise foi, le Loulou.

Bref, tout le monde savait que l'équipage du Sunny Go était particulier, même ça, Law n'était pas sans le savoir avoir de prendre le large avec eux.

Involontairement et assez naturellement, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer… Il a pris le rôle de la Nounou de l'équipage. Où on lui a donné, il ne savait plus vraiment.

Au début, on le laissait relativement dans son coin, puis les Mugiwaras disposant d'un minimum de capacités cognitives ont commencé à lui refiler les boulets au fil des aventures, en fonction des besoins de garde.

 _"Tu peux accompagner Luffy dans la forêt ?"_

 _"Chopper à besoin de toi, mais il n'ose pas venir de te le demander, tu veux bien t'occuper de lui ?"_

 _"On a perdu Zoro ! … Traffy, tu sais pas où il est ?"_

 _"Tu peux occuper Luffy le temps que Sanji fasse à manger ?"_

…

Parfois il avait envie de mourir. La seule demande qui lui apportait un peu de plaisir dans celles citées, c'était celle où il pouvait passer du temps avec son confrère médecin poilu. Mais alors le reste… Jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il était possible de créer un être vivant comme Monkey D Luffy. Enfin, vivant… Tout était relatif. Il n'allait pas le rester longtemps s'il continuait à faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et qui avait l'air "AMUSANT"...

Si on prenait le temps de compter le nombre de fois où il frôlait la mort par jour, c'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas des tendances suicidaires.

S'il n'était pas aussi fatigué de ses journées, Law se serait déjà lancé dans une série d'expérimentations pour comprendre les structures psychiques des Mugiwaras. Il pourrait littéralement en faire des cas clinique et en écrire un bouquin, tellement il y avait de choses à en dire…

Mais il était beaucoup trop éreinté pour ça. Il se sentait père de famille avant l'heure…

\- RORONOA-YA ! A GAUCHE, MERDE ! … L'AUTRE GAUCHE ! C'EST UN ARBRE ÇA RORONOA-YA ! … ÉLOIGNE-TOI DE CET ARBRE !

\- Traffy...

\- MUGIWARA-YA, DESCENDS DE LA ! FOUS LA PAIX À CES INSECTES, ILS T'ONT RIEN FAIT ! ET REVIENS PAR ICI !

\- Traffy… - _Dit Chopper, en s'accrochant un peu au pantalon du joyeux papa._

\- Désolé, Tony-ya, je n'ai pas le temps… LUFFY JE VAIS TE COLLER UNE FESSÉE ! TU VIENS ICI !

\- Heeeey, détends toi, bro, te rends pas malade, ça sert à rien… Ils sont suuuper, mais manquent un peu d'éducation…

\- … Va mettre un pantalon, Robot-ya avant de… LUFFY ! ENLÈVE CE CAILLOU DE TA BOUCHE ! ÇA NE SE MANGE PAS ! JE VAIS T'ATTACHER À MOI SI TU CONTINUES !

 **Et c'est ainsi que Trafalgar Law était devenu la nounou des Mugiwaras… Et névrosé. Enfin, plus qu'il ne l'était de base.**


	3. Chapter 3

Date : 03 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 655 mots

Thème : "grillé"

Pairing : Law x Luffy

Rating : T

Genre : Humour, Crack

* * *

 **~ JOUR 3 - GRILLÉ ~**

* * *

Luffy se dirigeait vers la cuisine du Sunny, tout guilleret. Toutefois, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ne défonça pas la porte pour hurler à son cher cuisiner de lui donner à manger. Non, non… C'était sacrément suspect.

Il s'installa tranquillement à la table, un air un peu rêveur collé sur le visage.

En le voyant comme ça, aussi calme et désintéressé par ce qu'il y avait pour le dîner, Sanji eut très peur. Il ouvrit rapidement le frigo pour s'assurer que rien n'avait été volé, mais se retrouva encore plus ébranlé en le voyant plein.

Il se tourna doucement vers son capitaine, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu depuis qu'il s'était tourné vers son frigidaire. Il était encore plus choqué de voir que ce n'était pas une technique étrange de sa part pour voler ce qu'il était en train de préparer. Non, tout était resté à sa place. Même Luffy.

Il se dirigea vers le petit brun, une multitude de questions en tête.

\- Luffy...Tu vas bien ?

\- Mh… Oui. _-Dit-il toujours avec un petit sourire en coin des lèvres._

\- … Tu as faim ?

\- … Non. Je viens de manger.

Sanji ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il se tourna encore une fois vers ses aliments, regarda son espace de travail dans le détail, mais il ne manquait absolument rien.

\- Tu as mangé quoi ?

\- Oh… C'est un truc que Traffy m'a donné !

\- Ah… Et c'était quoi ?

\- Il m'a dit que c'était de la viande !

Le jeune cuisinier sentait qu'il allait avoir un mal de tête carabiné à la fin de cette conversation. Il était impossible que Trafalgar garde de la viande sur lui. De la viande comestible, bien entendu.

\- De la viande…?

\- Ouais.

\- Et elle était comment cette viande, au juste ?

\- Baaah… Ça ressemblait un peu mais pas trop à de la viande en fait.

\- C'était de la viande rôtie, grillée…?

\- Non. C'était pas de la viande qu'on peut mordre !

Sanji se frotta les yeux, et finit par s'allumer une cigarette. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que lui disait son capitaine.

Récapitulons. Il a mangé de la viande que Trafalgar lui a donné. Cependant, ça ne ressemblait pas trop à de la viande, mais ça en était quand même. Elle n'était pas cuite apparemment. Seulement, il ne manquait rien dans sa cuisine. Ah, et en plus, il ne l'a pas vraiment mangé, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas mordre dedans. Cette description allait au-delà de ses connaissances culinaires…

\- … C'était dans un plat, ce qu'il t'a donné ?

\- Ah, non.

\- … Donc j'imagine que ce n'était pas une viande en sauce, non plus..

\- Ah si ! Y avait du jus ! Comme avec ton rôti !

\- …Il y avait du jus ?

\- Oui ! Beaucoup de sauce !

Sanji était à la limite de s'arracher les cheveux. Ça ne pouvait pas être un plat en sauce, sans plat ! C'était complètement stupide…

A moins que…

\- Luffy… Tu peux me dire d'où il a sorti son morceau de viande ?

\- Non, je peux pas le dire.

\- Tu ne peux pas me le dire ?

\- Non. C'est un secret.

\- Mais il avait cette viande sur lui ?

\- Oui. Mais elle y est toujours, hein !

Et là, la lumière se fit dans la jolie tête blonde.

Quel enfoiré… Nan, il n'avait quand même pas osé ?...

Il sortit un peu précipitamment de son entre, à la recherche du chirurgien de la mort, pour avoir quelques explications.

\- TRAFALGAR ! JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI T'AS MIS TA QUEUE DANS LA BOUCHE DE LUFFY ?!

Toujours dans la cuisine, Luffy sourit, fier de lui. Il se permit même de se servir dans la préparation de son cuisto pour se récompenser. Qu'ils étaient naïfs…


	4. Chapter 4

Date : 04 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 794 mots

Thème : "Charme / Ensorcelé"

Pairing : Law x Luffy

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/Confort, Romance

* * *

 **~ JOUR 4 - CHARME / ENSORCELÉ ~**

* * *

Partout où Law passait, une sorte de tension se créait.

Tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, plus ou moins discrètement.

Qu'importe le sol qu'il foulait, Trafalgar Law faisaient tourner les têtes de toutes les personnes présentes. Sa démarche chaloupée et son regard orageux fascinaient, et beaucoup avaient déjà insulter ses vêtements bien trop larges pour en découvrir plus.

On ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qui avaient fantasmé sur cet homme, que ce soit pour passer un instant charnel, où tout simplement avoir la chance démesurée de passer une main dans sa chevelure ébène.

La couleur de sa peau, légèrement métissée, laissait un mystère complet sur ses origines, sur qui il était et d'où il venait.

Pour les plus chanceux, qui avaient pu apercevoir un bout de sa peau tatouée… Ceux-là ne se laissaient jamais d'inventer des significations à ces dessins mystérieux, qui n'ajoutaient qu'un attrait en plus à cet homme déjà si envoûtant.

Les plus mauvaises langues parleront de son nodachi, comme d'un symbole de son manque de virilité… Comme d'un manque à compenser… Mais que nenni, et les plus chanceux glousseront à ce genre de paroles dénuées de sens…

Même son propre équipage n'avait pas été épargné par son physique provocateur. Il lui arrivait parfois de discerner des oeillades peu discrètes à son passage… Et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'appréciait pas en jouer de temps à autre...

Il avait un charme fou, un sourire plein de promesses… Il était charismatique et ensorcelant…

Enfin, sauf pour les Mugiwaras.

Eux, ils s'en foutaient complètement.

Même si le jeune homme avait déjà pu voir le regard des demoiselles de l'équipage glisser sur son corps svelte, il n'avait jamais détecté de sentiments envieux comme il en avait l'habitude. Oh non…  
Robin le regardait de temps à autre avec beaucoup de curiosité, mais son regard froid lui rappelait sans nul doute le sien, lorsqu'il trouvait un nouveau cadavre pour ses expériences. Autrement dit, rien de chaleureux ne se dégageait de ses yeux. Et Nami… Nami le regardait comme s'il était une future marchandise dans son réseau fictif de proxénétisme… Même s'il restait d'une neutralité parfaite, il prenait soin d'éviter la rousse le plus possible, pour éviter d'entendre des propositions étranges de sa part...

Et pour ce qui était des garçons… S'il avait vu parfois les yeux de Zoro le détailler, il n'en ressortait qu'un sentiment de méfiance, par opposition au petit médecin poilu qui le considérait souvent avec une soif de savoir inépuisable. Sanji était, à l'instar de Zoro, dans le doute vis-à-vis de sa personne, là où Ussop avait juste une peur bleue de lui. Franky et Brook s'en fichaient à un point inimaginable. Pour dire, le squelette n'avait même jamais pris la peine de lui demander à voir ses sous-vêtements. Pas que c'était une envie particulière de sa part, mais ça montrait bien, selon lui, leur négligence à son égard.

Il ne restait plus que le capitaine de cet équipage de malheur… Law savait que le petit brun était imprévisible. Il a su au moment même où il a embarqué avec eux, qu'il pouvait s'attendre à tout avec lui.

Mais pas à des oeillades intéressées ou à des rapprochements qui se voulaient discrets en apparence, mais qui étaient trop délicats pour être mal interprétés. Le chirurgien de la mort pouvait accorder que Luffy lui avait offert un embarras et une confusion comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

Et ce fût encore pire lorsque, un jour, il lui a donné rendez-vous dans un lieu reculé du Sunny pour soit disant discuter et qu'il s'est retrouvé nu entre ses jambes, sans savoir ni comment, ni pourquoi. Ce jour-là, Law ne s'est pas fait prier, et à volontiers laissé le petit brun se nourrir de ses coups de reins peu farouches.

Il s'est longuement demandé si quelqu'un d'autre était au courant de son côté quémandeur et libidineux, mais en vu du comportement de ses compagnons, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un secret de polichinelle… C'était sûrement même tout le contraire. Et Law était très content de partager ce secret avec lui…

Au final, Law avait pour habitude d'ensorceler les gens sur son passage, sans même fournir le moindre effort… Et même si son charme avait opéré sur le Sunny, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il se serait laissé séduire par son allié, qui était peut-être la dernière personne avec qui il aurait pensé partager ses draps un jour…


	5. Chapter 5

Date : 05 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 447 mots

Thème : "Poulet"

Pairing : Law x Luffy ?

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, tranche de vie

Et merci pour vos reviews :D

* * *

 **~ JOUR 5 - POULET ~**

* * *

Est-ce que baiser un poulet mort était considéré comme un acte zoophile ?

Voici la question très raffinée que se posait Trafalgar Law en observant le cuisinier des Mugiwara enfourner sa volaille dans le four.

Pas qu'il avait spécialement envie d'essayer, loin de là même, mais il était curieux de savoir jusqu'où la nature humaine était capable d'aller dans la connerie. Quoi qu'il avait déjà un bel aperçu avec cet équipage.

Le temps n'étant pas au rendez-vous sur le chemin de leur destination, Nami avait envoyé tous les garçons dans l'antre du blond pour un cours de cuisine improvisé. La demoiselle préférant s'accorder un moment d'accalmie, avait imposé son bon vouloir, comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

Sanji et Law était donc de corvée de surveillance auprès des autres membres de l'équipage, et contrairement à ce que le brun aurait pu penser, ce n'était pas aussi horrible que ça en avait l'air.

Zoro dormait. Ussop et Franky bricolaient quelques trucs dans un coin. Chopper écoutait Sanji et débattait avec lui des pour et des contres de rajouter de la barbe à papa à la cuisson du poulet.

Ne restait plus que Luffy.

Luffy qui se marrait tout seul dès que son cuisinier prononçait un mot qui pouvait avoir un double sens aux oreilles des moins chastes. Law, à côté de lui, était obligé de supporter les gloussements du petit brun, à chaque fois qu'il entendait "enfourner", "chauffer" et tellement d'autres mots qui n'excitaient que lui…

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, le jeune capitaine appuyait ses rires en lui donnant des petits coups de pied sous la table pour attirer son attention.

Alors oui, Law venait à se poser des questions étranges… Mais il se questionnait surtout ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce fils de Caolémos. Est-ce qu'il essayait de lui faire passer un message ? Parce que là… C'était tout sauf dans ses envies premières. Est-ce que Luffy s'imaginait déjà s'enfourner dans un poulet tiède ? Où alors est-ce qu'il voulait être ce poulet ? Où, est ce que pour une fois, son esprit n'était tourné ni vers la bouffe, ni vers le sexe ?

Non, ça c'était impossible, selon Law.

Toutefois, il était sûr d'une chose… Si Luffy ne se faisait pas plus discret, ses amis allaient rapidement se douter de quelque chose. Puis ça n'allait pas être compliqué pour eux de rejeter entièrement la faute sur lui, alors qu'à la base, il n'avait rien demandé !

Et ce n'était pas l'oeil à demi-ouvert de Zoro, qui le fusillait du regard, qui allait lui dire le contraire…

Law voulait rentrer chez lui. Retrouver ses têtes de con et son Bepo. Tout de suite.


	6. Chapter 6

Date : 06 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 1166 mots

Thème : "Baver"

Pairing : Law x Luffy

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/Confort, Romance, Fluffy

 **BON ANNIVERSAIRE LOULOUUUUUUUU !**

* * *

 **~ JOUR 6 - BAVER ~**

* * *

Dans son enfance, son anniversaire n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Sa journée se résumait la plupart du temps à sa petite soeur, qui l'entraînait partout avec lui, dans des activités plus saugrenues les unes que les autres. Lamy voulait tout simplement passer du temps avec lui, lui montrer qu'elle était présente et faire en sorte qu'il ne se sente seul.

Même si c'était aussi son but tous les autres jours de l'année.

Ses parents les rejoignaient souvent le soir, et il avait la plupart du temps le droit à une petite fête de famille, avec des cadeaux qui n'étaient pas forcément adaptés à un enfant de son âge. Mais ils lui faisait plus plaisir que n'importe quel jouet que ses camarades de classe ramenaient à l'école pour se faire des amis. Pour sûr que lui, n'aurait pas pu arriver avec ses atlas sur l'anatomie humaine ou ses scalpels dans la cours de l'école.

Il dégustait souvent son gâteau d'anniversaire, sous le regard bienveillant de ses parents et le sourire de sa petite soeur, qui arborait des lèvres pleines de chantilly.

Plus tard, à son arrivée dans la Don Quichotte Family, l'idée de fêter le jour de sa naissance le révulsait. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de passer son anniversaire sans ses proches, seul. En plus de ça, sa maladie lui rappelait sans cesse que ses jours étaient comptés, et il n'avait surtout pas envie de voir le temps passer à travers une date qui avait perdu tout son sens le jour où il avait laissé le fantôme des gens qu'il aimait derrière lui.

Il avait eu la chance de passer un de ses anniversaires avec Corazon. Le blond avait été furieux d'apprendre que son petit protégé avait volontairement oublié de mentionner cette information, mais il avait fait au mieux pour lui organiser un petit quelque chose… Qui avait évidemment foiré. Parce que c'était Corazon et que rien ne pouvait se passer comme prévu avec lui. Il avait voulu lui offrir un petit cadeau, qui avait cassé dans sa poche, s'était enflammé en allumant les bougies du gâteau qui était lui même écrasé… Mais Law se souvenait très bien de cet anniversaire. L'un de ses plus beaux selon lui.

Cet anniversaire où il avait fait le voeu de vivre. A cet instant, il voulait que son souhait se réalise, il voulait espérer pouvoir passer un autre de ses anniversaires en compagnie de Cora-san.

Malheureusement, son voeu n'avait été qu'à moitié réalisé.

Il vivait. Mais Corazon ne pourra plus jamais lui dire de souffler ses bougies pour vivre une nouvelle année, bien plus heureuse que celle passé.

Bien plus tard, il avait pris la mer, après plusieurs années de solitude à se perfectionner dans tout. Il avait rencontré les premiers membres de son équipage, avait pris le large, adopté Bepo, dont il s'était occupé… Et rapidement, les fêtes d'anniversaire s'étaient faites naturellement une place dans le sous-marin, et il n'était bien évidemment pas exclu des invités d'honneur.

Au début, ça restait des petits repas tranquille, avec des petits cadeaux communs… Puis certains se sont sentis petit à petit de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui et se permettaient de lui offrir de choses de plus en plus audacieuses, comme un doudou ressemblant fortement à Bepo… Qu'il avait secrètement gardé avec lui pendant longtemps, dans son lit…

Mais il reprenait lentement goût à fêter le jour de sa naissance avec ses compagnons de route.

Puis… Il avait rencontré les Mugiwaras. Et lui qui était persuadé qu'après leur alliance, leurs chemins allaient se séparer… Que nenni.

Mugiwara-ya était TOUJOURS sur son chemin. Il soupçonnait même son équipage de comploter dans son dos pour faire en sorte de les croiser le plus souvent possible… Voir même de faire un bout de chemin ensemble.

Pour preuve, leur présence sur son rafiot, en ce jour si spécial.

Ils avaient débarqué sur son sous-marin à découvert et à la vue de tous, sans se faire prier. Il se demandait encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise surprise.

Toujours est-il que l'équipage des Mugiwara avait passé la soirée avec eux, Sanji apportant des plats et d'autres de sa cuisine, Ussop, Chopper, Franky et Brook venant avec plusieurs cadeaux qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir. Les filles arrivèrent avec quelques livres trouvés pour lui et avec le plaisir de faire tourner les têtes des membres de son équipage. Et Zoro était évidemment venu avec sa bonne humeur.

C'est Faux. Mais déjà, il était présent, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

 _\- Hé oh…_

Tu te tais, on sait tous que personne ne m'entend. Et le saké est par là, Zoro.

Donc… Il restait encore Luffy. Le jeune capitaine n'avait pas lâché Law de la soirée, estimant que sa place était à ses côtés. Ou sur son dos. Ou sur ses genoux. Bref, collé à lui.

Ils avaient festoyé comme il devait l'anniversaire du chirurgien de la mort, même s'il était persuadé qu'au quart de la soirée, la moitié des personnes présentes ne savaient plus vraiment ce qu'ils fêtaient.

Seul Luffy, encore une fois, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir oublié le pourquoi de sa venue, lui rappelant même toutes les cinq minutes qu'il avait un cadeau pour lui, mais que c'était un secret. Et qui lui montrerait plus tard. Il ne pouvait même pas lui demander ce que signifiait ce "plus tard", puisqu'il refusait de lui donner une quelconque information et de se décoller de lui.

Même lorsque Law était parti pour aller se coucher, Luffy a refusé de le lâcher, en lui disant qu'il devait l'emmener avec lui, qu'on ne pouvait pas être seul le jour de son anniversaire. Même pour dormir, apparemment.

Enfin, pas que.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Law profitait de la chaleur du petit brun endormie sur son torse nu, il se dit que fêter son anniversaire n'était pas si horrible que ça. Avoir des gens sur qui on pouvait compter et pour qui on comptait, près de nous. Voir des gens s'amuser et être heureux de vivre le jour de notre naissance avec nous.

D'avoir quelqu'un qui gémit ton nom dans une litanie. Avoir quelqu'un qui te serre contre lui de toutes ses forces dans son sommeil pour être sûr de ne pas te voir partir. Quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour toi et qui a pour seul but de te voir heureux.

Trafalgar Law n'était pas un grand sentimental… Pourtant, il devait avouer qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à résister à ce petit brun complètement dingue…

Même s'il était en train de lui baver allègrement dessus.


	7. Chapter 7

Date : 07 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 657 mots

Thème : "Exténué /Épuisé/Abattu"

Pairing : Law x Luffy

Rating : K+

Genre : General

* * *

 **~ JOUR 7 - EXTENUÉ~**

* * *

Comment pouvait-il expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ?

A l'origine, ils avaient juste débarqué sur une île. Une île qui semblait déserte, faites presque entièrement de végétation.

 **Une île.**

Alors, comment était-il possible que Law se retrouve seul, en plein milieu de la forêt ? Il avait juste tourné la tête ! C'était l'histoire de deux secondes ! Alors, comment avait-il pu perdre TOUS les Mugiwara d'un coup ?!

Avec le temps, il avait compris qu'il était normal de perdre l'épéiste de l'équipage en cours de route, le contraire serait même inquiétant. Son sens de l'orientation laissait à désirer, et c'était un euphémisme.

Mais les autres ? Surtout Luffy ! Il était impossible de perdre Luffy ! Même à 200 kilomètres à la ronde, on savait qu'il était là. En plus de ça, il était juste à côté de lui. Juste à côté ! Il l'aurait vu, si ce n'est entendu partir !

Ne parlons même pas des trois peureux de la bande, qui n'avaient pas pu aller s'aventurer tout seul dans le boisé, en se disant que c'était peut-être la saison des framboises !

Ils se foutaient encore de sa gueule, ce n'était pas possible autrement…

Law se frotta les yeux pour tenter de chercher une explication rationnelle à leurs idées à la con… Mais n'en trouva évidemment pas. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune logique dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Il hésita pendant un instant à faire demi-tour pour prendre le Sunny et se barrer sans eux… Ça restait une idée tentante… Toutefois, il se rappela au bon moment qu'il ne savait pas, ou peu, piloter un bateau. Lui donner le gouvernail, c'était prendre le risque de ne jamais retrouver son chemin. Au fond, il ne se moquerait jamais de Zoro, car il n'était pas vraiment mieux que lui… Sauf que lui, il avait sa "room". Donc, il était tranquille…

Mais pour le moment, il était juste exténué. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer à leur petit jeu…

Un sourire sadique assombri son visage, alors qu'il adoptait une pose beaucoup plus détendue d'un coup, sachant pertinemment comment les faire abandonner leur blague…

\- Mugiwara-ya… Souviens-toi que je connais tous tes secrets…

Le silence lui répondit, mais il sentait un changement dans l'air, comme si toute la nature était pendue à ses lèvres.

\- Et si j'étais toi, je ferais plutôt attention à ce que je ne les divulgue pas…

Il vit doucement une jambe dépasser d'un tronc d'arbre, lui indiquant la position d'au moins une personne… En y réfléchissait, il fut presque impressionné de voir que Chopper avait réussi à se cacher du bon côté de l'arbre… Mais c'était un autre débat.

Law continua sa petite tirade, fier de son coup…

\- Comme par exemple, le fait que tu adores…

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant arriver dans sa direction un bras élastique, vite suivit par le corps tout entier du petit brun qui se jeta littéralement sur lui. La vitesse mise pour arrêter Law les fit tous les deux chuter violemment sur le sol et Luffy mit ses deux mains sur la bouche de son allié pour l'empêcher de parler.

Les autres membres de l'équipage sortirent de leurs cachettes, un peu sidérés de ce qui était en train de se passer devant eux.

Nami fut la première à prendre la parole pour dire le fond de sa pensée...

\- Il adore…? Quoi ?

\- Rien, rien ! Shishishishi !

D'un regard, Luffy fit comprendre à Law de se taire. Ils ne devaient rien savoir. Il savait d'ores et déjà de quel genre de secret le chirurgien de la mort allait parler, et ce n'était pas possible !

\- Pourtant ça à l'air… Important…

\- Depuis quand tu as des secrets Luffy ? Enfin…

\- Surtout des secrets dont Trafalgar serait au courant et pas nous…

Les yeux de Law ne reflétaient que de l'amusement.

Il venait de foutre la merde.

 _Et il était content._


	8. Chapter 8

Date : 08 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 553 mots

Thème : "Etoile"

Pairing : Law x Luffy

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, Humour

* * *

 **~ JOUR 8 - ETOILE ~**

* * *

\- Et là, c'est la castellation de la banane créole !

\- Constellation… Et non, toujours pas Mugiwara-ya…

Law et Luffy s'étaient installés sur le toit de la vigie du Sunny, pour observer les étoiles. Enfin, Law s'était plutôt téléporté tout seul, comme un grand, tout là-haut, pour avoir un peu la paix. Mais c'était mal connaître le jeune chapeau de paille qui, après avoir aperçu son allié, avait décidé de se catapulter pour le rejoindre et briser sa sérénité.

Luffy fit la moue, en entendant encore une fois son comparse le reprendre.

\- T'es pas drôle, Torao… Tu veux pas jouer avec moi…

\- Non, effectivement.

Law s'allongea doucement, ses deux mains derrière la tête, et ferma les yeux. Le petit brun le regarda faire, curieux et dans une volonté de mimétisme, il copia la position de son ami. Certes, il voyait beaucoup mieux les étoiles comme ça, mais Law avait les yeux fermés. Donc il ne voyait aucun intérêt à cette position. En plus, ce n'était pas si confortable.

\- Si tu fermes les yeux, tu vois plus les étoiles, Torao…

\- Si tu fermes ta bouche, je ne t'entends plus non plus, tu sais… Essaye, c'est magique.

Luffy se tut d'un coup, pas sûr de comprendre la phrase de Law. Il réfléchit un peu, mais vu que ce n'était pas le truc le plus agréable du monde pour lui, il arrêta rapidement.

Il tourna la tête vers le chirurgien de la mort, et l'observa sans aucune pudeur. Il se sentait bizarre depuis que Law les avait rejoints sur la Sunny. C'était assez inexplicable et nouveau pour lui. C'était comme s'il recherchait perpétuellement la présence de son comparse. Il se sentait rassuré quand il était dans son champ de vision, il avait envie d'être proche de lui et son corps réclamait des choses qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'interpréter.

Même maintenant. Il se sentait attiré par le corps de Law, il avait envie de se coller à lui. Et parce que c'était Luffy, et qu'il ne réfléchissait pas avant de faire quelque chose, il se mit sur le côté pour poser sa tête sur le torse ferme de Law, passa son bras sur son buste et sa jambe sur son bassin.

Le capitaine des Heart ouvrit un oeil à ce contact soudain et improbable et releva la tête pour observer Luffy à moitié avachi sur lui, qui soupirait de bien être.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Mugiwara-ya ?

\- … J'sais pas.

\- … Retourne dans ton coin.

\- Non, j'suis bien là.

Law prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas perdre son calme et jeta un coup d'oeil au petit brun qui, effectivement, avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu d'un coup.

Il reposa sa tête contre le toit de la vigie, en réfléchissant rapidement… Puis posa son bras sur la hanche de Luffy, qui ronronna contre lui à ce geste.

Au moins, il se taisait comme ça, fût la pensée de Law pour expliquer qu'il acceptait un contact franc avec un autre être humain, sans rien dire.

Puis, il se disait que le seul témoin de cet élan d'affection serait le ciel noir de la nuit.

Il ignorait cependant le fait qu'accepter de le garder contre lui cette fois, c'était accepter de subir ses assauts affectifs pour toujours.


	9. Chapter 9

Date : 09 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 878 mots

Thème : "Précieux

Pairing : Law x Luffy

Rating : K+

Genre : Humour

* * *

 **~ JOUR 9 - PRECIEUX ~**

* * *

Tout le monde avait quelque chose qui lui était précieux.

Que ce soit un objet, un souvenir, une personne… Ça pouvait se décliner sous toutes les formes possibles.

Trafalgar Law aimait trouver ce qui était le plus précieux pour les gens qui croisaient sa route. Un peu comme une sécurité de pouvoir détruire une personne qui voudrait lui porter préjudice. C'était une façon comme une autre de se protéger et d'avoir le sentiment d'avoir de l'emprise sur quelqu'un.

Il connaissait chaque point faible de chaque membre de son équipage, même s'il espérait vraiment que jamais il n'aurait à les utiliser contre eux.

De même pour les Mugiwara, pour qui s'était une obligation d'en savoir plus sur eux. Allié, mais pas fou, Law refusait de faire preuve d'une quelconque imprudence, même si Luffy lui faisait une confiance aveugle, à lui.

Les mugiwaras étaient plus que des nakamas. C'était une famille. Law s'en était bien rendu compte, et savait alors qu'il ne valait mieux pas toucher à l'un des membres de l'équipage s'il ne voulait pas avoir tous les autres sur le dos.

Mais chacun avait tout de même son petit truc à lui, que personne ne touchait par simple respect de l'autre.

Luffy, c'était son chapeau de paille, qui renfermait toutes les promesses de ses rêves. Plus qu'un couvre chef, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de son but ultime, et il portait sur sa tête l'espoir de toutes les personnes qui ont cru en lui et qu'il a sauvé au cours de ses aventures.

Zoro, ce sont ses sabres. Tous avaient une importance sans nom aux yeux de l'épéiste, mais c'était d'autant plus vrai pour le Wadô Ichimonji. Law se doutait qu'il renfermait un souvenir, ou une promesse, à l'instar du chapeau de Luffy. Il avait entendu quelque part que c'était lié à une amie perdue, et que cela représentait pour lui, la volonté de continuer à se battre avec elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre. En y réfléchissant, Law savait que si un jour Zoro devait devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde… Ça serait avec ce sabre en particulier.

Sanji, ce n'était pas véritablement un objet. C'était un ensemble métaphysique : La cuisine. Qu'importe où, quand, comment… Le souvenir de sa mère, du chef qui lui a tout appris, de sa solitude, de sa famine… C'est ça qui comptait le plus pour lui. Sans compter son rêve de trouver All blue… Qui était indéniablement lié à la cuisine, à la liberté, à la découverte de nouveaux mets…

Ussop… Comme Sanji, ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de physique. Ce qui lui était vraiment précieux, c'était son ambition… Il voulait rentrer chez lui en héros. En étant devenu quelqu'un. Tout ce qu'il accomplissait chaque jour était dans ce but-là. D'avoir des choses à raconter et que les personnes qu'il aime soient fier de lui. Tout d'abord son père… Mais Law pensait aussi à la jeune fille qu'il a pu voir sur beaucoup de peinture que le jeune homme faisait…

Nami, ce sont ses mandariniers. Ses cartes étaient, certes, très précieuses pour elle, mais plus dans le sens d'un accomplissement que celui d'une chose inoubliable. Ses pousses étaient bien plus importantes pour elle, souvenir de sa mère, de sa soeur, de son village… Et aussi pour elle, la promesse de se ranger dans une bonne voie. Enfin… Dans une certaine mesure…

Chopper… C'était très certainement son humanité. Ses recherches étaient pour lui ce que les cartes étaient pour Nami. Néanmoins, son humanité était ce qui lui avait permis de posséder tout ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Des sentiments, des amis, son savoir de la médecine, ses capacités… Law se disait que c'était quelque chose qui risquait d'être très difficile à lui enlever mais… De toute façon, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il voudrait faire du mal à son confrère. Chopper était beaucoup trop mignon pour ça.

Franky… Le Sunny, sans aucune hésitation. Ce navire était à l'image même du personnage, et représentait bien plus qu'un simple bateau. C'était un compagnon de route, l'espoir de toute une vie.

Robin… Robin lui ressemblait beaucoup. Et c'était sûrement aussi le cas de Brook, dans une autre mesure.  
La place qu'ils avaient réussi à se faire dans ce monde, malgré leur passé funeste. Voir les gens mourir autour de nous, et être le seul à rester. Vivre avec l'idée que l'on est le seul survivant d'un spectacle macabre. Garder les souvenirs, les espérances, de ceux qui ne sont plus et être le gardien de secret qui pourrait peut être changer en partie la phase de ce monde.  
Brook avait Laboon, et surtout sa musique.  
Robin avait un livre, souvenir d'Ohara.

Et lui… Lui avait sa peau. Ses marques, ses stigmates et ses tatouages, témoins et interlocuteurs indirects de son parcours.

Ses Nakamas étaient précieux. Son ours l'était aussi. Sans oublier son nodachi…

Mais sa peau, qui était actuellement en train de se faire détailler par la pulpe des doigts de son amant, était un reflet de ses souvenirs les plus précieux.

\- Torao… Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

\- … Rien qui te concerne vraiment, Mugiwara-ya…

\- … T'es pas drôle, Torao... Tu parles jamais…

 _Parce que je ne te laisserais pas la possibilité de m'atteindre, Mugiwara-ya.._.


	10. Chapter 10

Date : 10 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 587 mots

Thème : "Écoulement"

No Pairing : Law \ Luffy \ Mugis

Rating : T (Langage)

Genre : Humour

* * *

 **~ JOUR 10 - ÉCOULEMENT ~**

* * *

Avant d'être capitaine d'un équipage pirate, Trafalgar Law était avant tout médecin. Et un très bon médecin d'ailleur, même si ses manières étaient parfois douteuses, voir même, s'apparentaient à un viol monstrueux du code déontologique, on ne pouvait pas lui enlever son talent. Pour lui, tant que ça fonctionnait, c'était le principal, il n'en avait rien à faire de martyriser une quelconque morale.

Et au cours de sa vie, il en avait vu des patients défiler sur sa table d'auscultation, allant des petits bobos, aux explosions internes des organes vitaux.

Il parvenait toujours à soigner ses patients. Même si, quand on venait le voir pour un écoulement nasal ou d'une autre partie du corps, pour rester correct… Il avait parfois envie d'empirer l'état de son patient, pour se donner un peu de challenge.

Mais il ne faisait pas… Parce que ça restait une perte de temps.

Law était un génie de la médecine, si on pouvait dire.

Jamais il n'avait laissé un cas lui mettre la misère.

Même quand un jour, Zoro et Chopper étaient venus le voir, lorsqu'il était sur le Sunny, parce que l'épéiste n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se trancher la peau du bras pour voir si sa lame était bien aiguisée.  
Le petit Rennes aurait pu soigner sans aucun problème le sabreur, mais… Il était vrai que lorsqu'on a quelqu'un qui a un avant-bras sur le point de tomber, et qui pense qu'un membre, ça repousse, il vaut mieux aller voir un spécialiste.

Cependant… Law avouerait à demi-mot, à ceux qui voulait bien l'entendre que… Il y avait bien un cas qui le mène toujours en désarrois.

Et là, vous vous doutez sûrement de qui le chirurgien de la mort voulait parler…

Luffy, évidemment.

Ce gamin était une foutue énigme, même pour l'émérite du scalpel qu'il était…

Non, mais vraiment… Qui se mettait un poulpe dans le slip, en se disant que c'était une BONNE idée ?

Qui se disait que boire de l'eau de mer, c'était comme boire de l'eau clair, parce que de l'eau, ça restait de l'eau ?

Qui essayait de se mettre de la nourriture dans le fion, pour voir si ça allait ressortir par la bouche ?!

… Law était épuisé. Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il avait embarqué sur le Sunny, et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir vu le pire de sa carrière en ce laps de temps.

Alors, Trafalgar émettait des hypothèses pour essayer de comprendre comment fonctionnait l'esprit de Luffy, et il en était venu à deux théories :

Soit, Luffy n'avait pas quitté la phase anale de son développement, raison pour laquelle il serait autant obnubilé par le caca et tout ce qui sortait du corps humain. Ou rentrait, au choix, on ne savait plus trop avec lui.  
Soit, Luffy aimait qu'on lui tripote le rectum, et dans ces cas là, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Parce que si le gamin ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de se coincer des trucs dans le derche pour qu'il aille les chercher… Il allait finir par craquer.

Et s'il craquait, il pouvait réagir de deux façons différentes. Soit il allait lui coller un bouchon au fond de l'anus pour qu'il arrête ses conneries, mais c'était prendre le risque qu'il implose un jour, à force de ne pas pouvoir aller aux toilettes. Et on retournerait à un état pas très glamour d'écoulement d'excréments, qui ressortirait d'un côté ou d'un autre.

Soit…. Soit il allait lui péter le cul.

Littéralement.


	11. Chapter 11

Date : 11 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 687 mots

Thème : "Cruel"

Pairing : Law X Luffy

Rating : T

Genre : Humour

* * *

 **~ JOUR 11 - CRUEL ~**

* * *

Torao était cruel.

Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il infligeait à Luffy, chaque jour, et ne prenait pas conscience d'a quel point il le torturait.

Parfois, Luffy pensait à Law et la seule chose qui lui venait, c'était une douleur aiguë dans la poitrine et… Une sensation bizarre dans le bas de son corps. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer…

Au début, il avait juste pris conscience que son regard cherchait celui de Law en permanence, si ce n'est juste sa présence. Puis, petit à petit, il tenta d'instaurer un contact avec le chirurgien de la mort, qui criait inévitablement sur lui… Et après s'être lassé de lui hurler dessus, il le laissait faire…

Parfois, Luffy avait des difficultés à s'endormir, alors, il alla chercher des réponses auprès de son allié… Mais s'endormait contre la chaleur de la peau nu du tatoué, sans même avoir le temps de lui poser ses questions. Au début, Law tentait toujours de le sortir de ses draps et de le décoller de lui, mais à juste fini par abandonner. Encore une fois.

Puis, Luffy a compris qu'il y avait un gros problème, lors d'une belle journée ensoleillé. Trafalgar n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'exhiber son torse sur le pont du Sunny et… Le petit brun n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de cette peau exposée.

Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus grave… Ce n'était pas non plus la légère réaction qu'il a eu au niveau de son pantalon.

Non, le plus grave… C'était qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'appel de Sanji pour annoncer le repas.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu…

PAS ENTENDU ! Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le chirurgien de la mort et son cuisinier avait été obligé de l'appeler une deuxième fois pour le faire revenir sur terre…

Et là, c'était grave. Presque inimaginable.

Alors, sous tension, Luffy alla trouver Law pour discuter de tout ça. Sans aucun scrupule, il défonça la porte de la salle d'eau, où son allié prenait un bain.

\- Torao ! Faut qu'on parle !

A l'aise dans la baignoire, l'eau recouvrait si peu de partie de son corps que Luffy s'arrêta de hurler en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, Mugiwara-ya ?

\- … J'peux venir avec toi ?

\- … Non.

Luffy fit la moue, pas vraiment satisfait de cette réponse.

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement ?

\- Parler.

\- De ?

\- … Ma kikoute qu'est toute dure quand t'es là.

Law hocha la tête très lentement, une expression stoïque sur le visage…

Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser sa room pour envoyer Luffy ailleurs, vu qu'il était baigné dans l'eau chaude. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le regretter à cet instant...

\- Et est-ce que c'est vraiment mon problème, Mugiwara-ya ?

\- Oui... Enfin Non. Mais c'est de ta faute.

\- Ça m'est égal…

\- T'es cruel, Torao ! Tu pourrais au moins m'aider !

\- … Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu…

Law se leva, sortit de la baignoire et prit une serviette pour se sécher, sous les yeux de Luffy qui n'en loupait pas une miette.

Il passa à côté du petit brun, qui le suivait du regard et n'osait rien dire, alors que Law était littéralement en train de s'enfuir. Luffy n'eu aucune réaction, jusqu'à ce que le médecin sorte de son champ de vision et qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait une grosse bosse dans son pantalon. Il chouina un peu, en basculant d'une jambe à une autre, avant de hurler dans le couloir du Sunny.

\- T'es cruel, Torao ! SUPER MEGA PAS COOL ! REGARDE ! CA VA CASSER MON PANTALON !

Et si à la base, personne n'était au courant des réactions de Luffy vis à vis de Trafalgar, maintenant… Tout le monde le savait.

Au grand damne de Law.


	12. Chapter 12

Date : 12 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 529 mots

Thème : "Baleine"

Pairing : Law / Luffy

Rating : K

Genre : Humour

* * *

 **~ JOUR 12 - BALEINE**

* * *

Trafalgar Law se préparait à passer Red Line. Avec son sous-marin, il appréhendait un peu, mais ses navigateurs lui avaient assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème.

En naviguant pour préparer les derniers préparatifs de la grande traversée, Law observa un animal étrange.

Enfin, ce n'était pas forcément lui qui était étrange, mais plutôt les cicatrices que le cétacé arborait. Le capitaine se tourna vers son second, et lui demanda s'il savait quelque chose à propos de tout ça…

\- Oh… Sumimasen ! On dit souvent qu'ici, les baleines essayent de passer de l'autre côté et… Elle se cogne à la falaise pour tenter leur chance, cap'tain…

\- Mh…

Law continua d'observer l'animal, qui nageait tranquillement près de la falaise, mais sans jamais se cogner. En s'approchant un peu du sous-marin, le chirurgien de la mort pu voir que la baleine arborait un dessin très étrange sur la tête… Une sorte de tatouage très enfantin, extrêmement laid selon son avis…

Il ne s'en occupa pas plus longtemps, un membre de son équipage arriva sur le pont pour l'avertir qu'ils pouvaient y aller, et Law donna les ordres pour commencer leur péripétie sur la Red Line…

* * *

\- Oh ! Regarde Torao ! Y a pleins de poissons géants !

\- Ce sont des baleines, Mugiwara-ya…

\- Ah bah oui ! Comme celle dans mon équipage !

\- Dans ton équipage… ?

\- Ouep ! Sur Red Line, j'ai fait une promesse à une baleine, et un jour, j'ai promis de retourner la chercher !

Law hocha la tête, pas plus intéressé que ça par l'histoire de son allié.

Cependant, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire… Celui d'un animal arborant un Jolly Roger très moche, mais ressemblant vaguement à celui des Mugiwara.

\- Mugiwara-ya... Cette baleine, tu ne lui aurais pas tatoué quelque chose sur la tête ?

\- Si ! C'est moi qui l'aie fait ! C'était pour qu'elle arrête de se cogner dans la falaise… Tu l'as vu alors ?!

\- Ouais… Personne ne peut la louper…

Il aurait dû s'en douter… De toute façon, il n'y avait que Luffy pour avoir des idées aussi tordues que celle-là…

\- Et donc… Tu lui as dessiné sur la tronche parce que… ?

\- Parce que c'est notre Nakama !

\- D'accord… Pourtant, aucune personne présente ici n'a eu le droit à ce tatouage de ta part…

\- Si… Usopp… Mais le dessin est parti maintenant.

\- Quel chanceux…

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Oh, je sais ! Tu veux que je te dessine mon Jolly Roger sur toi ?! Comme ça, on pourra montrer qu'on est vraiment Nakamas !

\- Non. Sûrement pas.

\- Oh, allez, Torao !

\- Sûrement pas !

\- Un tatouage de plus ou de moins…

\- J'ai dit non, Mugiwara-ya !

Law se leva et s'éloigna le plus possible du jeune brun, qui n'avait décidément pas que des bonnes idées en tête.

Toutefois, il comprit bien trop tard qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le lancer dans une discussion comme celle-là…

Car maintenant, Luffy essayait de le surprendre par des stratagèmes improbables tout au long de la journée, pour pouvoir lui dessiner son Jolly Roger sur le corps...


	13. Chapter 13

Date : 13 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 420 mots

Thème : "Garder / Protéger"

No Pairing

Rating : K+

Genre : Humour

#Dernière minute

* * *

 **~ JOUR 13 - GARDER / PROTÉGER ~**

* * *

\- Torao !

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Luffy et Usopp étaient comme souvent en train de jouer à un jeu de leur propre invention, sur le pont du Sunny. Ils s'étaient collé des sortes des patins pleins de savons sous les pieds, pour glisser sur le bois du navire. Personne ne trouva rien à y redire, comme le disait Nami, ça faisait luire le parquet, en même temps que ça les occupait… C'était plutôt bénéfique.

Seulement, tous les membres de l'équipage savaient que lorsque leur capitaine s'amusait à un quelconque jeu, cela signifiait qu'il devenait un danger public et il fallait pour le bien être de tout le monde, s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

Tout le monde le savait.

Mais personne n'avait pris la peine d'en avertir Law.

Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il fallait s'éloigner de la zone de jeu…

Alors… Chaussé de ses patins glissants, Luffy fonça sur Law, qui sous le choc, tomba à la renverse et passa par-dessus la balustrade, directement dans l'océan.

Il entendit vaguement le chapeau de paille hurler son surnom, pendant sa chute… Mais sombra dans la mer, avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de dire "oups".

Il resta les yeux ouverts, son corps enveloppé par l'eau salé, qui le privait des toutes ses forces. Il vit une masse inconnue tomber près de lui et reconnu très vite Luffy lui-même, qui avait l'air d'avoir sauté de son plein gré…  
Puis il vit le petit renne...Et le musicien… Et il ne comprenait pas le but de cette manœuvre…

Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'un corps le ramena à la surface, puis sur le pont, où il cracha ses poumons pour reprendre son souffle.

Rapidement, il observa tous ceux qui avaient sauté, ainsi que Zoro et Sanji complètement trempé.

\- Bordel, Mugiwara-ya… T'es stupide ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu as sauté ?!

\- Parce que… Parce que je voulais te sauver !

\- … Mais t'es vraiment stupide, ma parole… T'allais juste de noyer avec moi, espèce d'idiot !

\- Eh ! C'est pas vrai !

Luffy fit la moue, pas content de se faire gronder, alors qu'il avait simplement voulu protéger Law.

\- Je veux garder tous mes nakamas en vie, moi…

\- Bah commence par tenter de ne pas les tuer, et de faire en sorte de ne pas organiser des suicides collectifs, Mugiwara-ya !

Law se leva, sous le visage boudeur de Luffy, qui gonflait les joues, mécontent…

Garder en vie, garder en vie… Et puis quoi encore ?!


	14. Chapter 14

Date : 14 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 462 mots

Thème : "Horloge / Pendule"

No Pairing : Law / Luffy ft. Anna

Rating : K+

Genre : Humour (Dans ma tête, c'était drôle... Référence Subtile à "La reine des neiges"...)

* * *

~ JOUR 14 - HORLOGE ~

* * *

Lors d'un après-midi de pêche, les Mugiwaras furent les heureux nouveaux possesseurs d'un objet assez insolite. Les garçons s'étaient amusés à le nettoyer, tandis que Franky et Ussop se sont fait un plaisir de la réparer.

Robin avait pris un petit temps également pour observer leur nouvelle trouvaille, qui pouvait s'apparenter à une découverte archéologique pour elle, l'horloge semblant dater d'un autre temps.

Puis, l'équipage avait décidé de placer cette pendule dans l'aquarium, permettant à tous de la contempler à chaque moment de repos.

Et, contre toute attente, ce fut le capitaine le plus fasciné par cet élément de décoration. Lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, il pouvait rester des heures allongé sur le sol, à regarder l'énorme pendule se déplacer de droite à gauche, sans se lasser.

Personne n'avait cherché une explication. Car c'était Luffy et tout ce qu'il faisait pouvait paraître étrange, mais pourtant bien logique pour lui.

Un jour, alors que Law était tranquillement en train de lire un livre sur les canapés confortables de l'aquarium, et loin de l'agitation ambiante sur le pont du navire, il vit le jeune capitaine entrer discrètement dans la pièce. Luffy s'allongea à même le sol, les jambes écartées et les pieds à plats des deux côtés de l'horloge.

Law le regarda faire, un sourcil relevé, dubitatif. Il voyait bien le petit brun suivre des yeux la pendule, et il se demanda si c'était une technique pour s'auto-hypnotiser, mais balaya rapidement l'idée.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur sa lecture, mais c'était sans compter sur Mugiwara qui faisait des bruits de bouche insupportables au fil des mouvements de la grande tige d'acier.

Il soupire lourdement, avant de tourner de nouveau son regarde vers le chapeau de paille.

Law lui balança sa chaussure sans aucun scrupule pour le faire taire. Il entendit vaguement Luffy geindre, mais il retrouva un silence partiel, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Mais ce silence ne dura pas évidemment.

\- Torao ?

\- Quoi, Mugiwara-ya ?

\- Tu sais d'où elle vient, la grosse pendule ?

\- Non…

\- Et bah, moi non plus…

L'oeil droit de Law se crispa soudainement, sa paupière prise d'un spasme… Il était à deux doigts de balancer sa deuxième chaussure…

\- Torao ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu crois qu'elle était dans l'eau pour donner l'heure aux poissons ?

\- … Est-ce que cette question mérite vraiment une réponse ?

Luffy bouda un peu, se disant que Law n'était vraiment pas gentil avec lui…

Il laissa un silence pendant quelques minutes, mais revient rapidement à la charge.

\- Torao ?

\- Quoi, encore ?!

\- … Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige…

\- Ta gueule !

Et Law finit tout de même par lui balancer sa deuxième chaussure, alors que Luffy fuyait l'aquarium en explosant de rire.


	15. Chapter 15

Date : 15 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 651 mots

Thème : "Faible / Fragile / Léger"

No Pairing : Law \ Luffy \ Mugis

Rating : K+

Genre : Humour

#Léger retard !

* * *

 **~ JOUR 15 - LÉGER ~**

* * *

-Les gars, j'ai inventé un SUUUPER nouveau jeu !

Oulah… Ça, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout… Law avait retenu la leçon la dernière fois : Le pont du Sunny devenait un espace de catastrophes et de dangers ambulants lorsqu'ils inventaient un nouveau jeu.

Franky arriva avec une grosse bonbonne, sous les yeux curieux de Luffy, Ussop et des autres. Le jeune capitaine sauta presque sur son nakama pour voir ce qu'il ramenait, tandis que Law s'éloignait le plus possible de cet endroit, pour échapper à tout ce qui allait se passer.

\- C'est quoi, Franky ?! Montre, montre !

\- Hey, patiente un peu Luffy !

Le jeune capitaine trépignait sur place, en regardant la bonbonne sous toutes les coutures. Il ne manquerait plus que ça soit un gaz dangereux… Non, Law se disait que le charpentier n'allait pas tuer volontairement son capitaine… Quoi qu'il comprendrait pourquoi et plaidoierait sûrement pour sa cause.

\- Je vais vous montrer ! En fait, c'est un gaz spécial, et il faut l'aspirer… Et ensuite vous verrez bien… Usopp, tu veux essayer ?

\- Laissez passer le grand capitaine Usopp pour le crash-test !

Le long-nez se plaça devant le nouveau jeu et Franky lui expliqua bien comment il fallait faire pour que ça fonctionne. Usopp prit une grande goulée de gaz, mais à part une sensation bizarre, il ne ressentit rien.

Il se releva bien devant les autres et s'exprima sur son ressenti…

\- C'est censé faire quoi Fra…

Il s'arrêta tout de suite de parler en entendant sa voix transformée, suraiguë, qui avait créé un grand silence sur le bateau….

Puis un fou rire.

Franky était super fier de sa trouvaille, l'hélium ayant une vertu dont il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

Law lui, réfléchit quelques secondes à se fracasser le crâne sur la rambarde, histoire d'échapper à ce supplice.

\- A moi ! A moi ! Je veux essayer !

Mais trop tard… Puisque le capitaine avait déjà validé ce jeu…

Luffy s'approcha de la bonbonne et Franky lui expliqua à lui aussi le principe mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre du jeune brun… Il n'en écouta pas un mot… Le chapeau de paille commença à avaler goulûment l'air… Peut-être un peu trop goulûment… Puisqu'il gonfla plus vite qu'il ne fallait de temps pour prononcer "Apesanteur"...

Et qui dit Hélium… Dit joli ballon…

Luffy, par la force des choses, fut forcé de relâcher la bouteille et sous les yeux exorbités de ses nakamas… Il s'envola dans les airs, aussi léger qu'une plume.

Oui, littéralement…

\- LUFFY ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI ! OUVRE LA BOUCHE POUR LAISSER ÉCHAPPER LE GAZ !

\- LUFFY ! REVIENS !

\- Trafalgar ! Viens nous aider ! Luffy se barre !

Lui aussi, avait envie de se barrer…

\- Vous voulez que je lance un scalpel, pour le faire exploser ?

\- … Mais tu es vraiment docteur, toi ?!

Law haussa les épaules et regarda avec un brin d'amusement les mugiwaras tenter de ramener leur capitaine à bord, qui était partie pour faire le tour du monde en volant.

Finalement, Luffy dut reprendre sa respiration pour vivre, et il se dégonfla on voltigeant dans tous les sens.

Zoro se déshabilla tout de suite, déjà prêt à aller chercher son capitaine, si jamais il devait tomber dans la mer. Ce qui était fortement probable.

Law aurait pu utiliser son pouvoir pour téléporter le petit brun sur le pont… Mais que nenni. Il allait les laisser se débrouiller.

Alors, le sabreur se jeta à l'eau (et pas sur Law) au moment même au Luffy plongea dans l'océan.

Franky alla planquer sa bonbonne là où son capitaine ne la trouvera jamais, histoire de ne plus jamais vivre un moment comme ça… C'était dommage… Son jeu était pourtant amusant...

Mais le résultat de cette expérience fut tout de même un heureux… Et je pense ne pas avoir besoin de dire qui...


	16. Chapter 16

Date : 16 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 453 mots

Thème : "Angulaire"

No Pairing : Law / Luffy

Rating : K

Genre : Introspection, humour

* * *

 **~ JOUR 16 - ANGULAIRE ~**

* * *

Law pourra dire tout ce qu'il voulait concernant Luffy, il y a une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui enlever…

C'est la confiance que lui accordait son équipage, quoi qu'il entreprenait dans ses aventures. Même si certains tentaient toujours de lui faire changer d'avis, de retenir les situations chaotiques dans lesquelles ils se retrouvaient toujours, tous, sans exception, finissaient par le suivre.

Avec le peu de temps que le chirurgien de la mort avait passé avec eux, il s'était vite rendu compte que chacun était à mourir pour n'importe lequel de leur Nakama. Il suffisait de voir ce qu'ils avaient fait à Enies Lobby pour récupérer leur chère archéologue…

Tous avaient leur place sur ce navire et si un devait manquer à l'appel, ça serait pour eux une tragédie. Law pouvait comprendre ça. Même s'il était beaucoup moins expressif, il savait que la perte d'un des membres de son équipage pour lui serait affreuse. Seulement, contrairement aux Mugiwaras, il ne cherchait pas à défier la mort à chaque fois qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Il l'avait déjà beaucoup trop côtoyé…

Il savait aussi que si chacun avait une place particulière, c'était d'autant plus vraie pour Luffy. Le capitaine était toujours la pierre angulaire d'un navire, un pilier, un meneur… Mais le petit brun était beaucoup plus important pour eux qu'un simple capitaine. Le jour où Luffy leur a, à chacun, annoncé qu'il allait devenir le seigneur des pirates, ils ont tous finit par le croire. Ce n'était plus un but, c'était une promesse. Et même si tous avaient leur propre rêve à réaliser, ils étaient également déterminés à accompagner leur camarade jusqu'à son titre. Ils n'avaient aucun doute, au fond d'eux. Ils étaient persuadés de suivre la bonne personne, d'être là où il devait être.

Law serait un menteur s'il disait qu'il ne croyait pas en les chances de Luffy pour devenir le prochain roi des pirates. Quelqu'un qui a autant flirté avec le danger, sans passer l'arme à gauche, devait forcément être spécial.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Law admirait en quelque sorte la confiance que l'équipage du Sunny accordait à leur capitaine… Il n'avait aucun doute cette bande de dégénérés iraient loin…

\- Hey, Torao ?! Tu veux venir faire du saut à l'élastique en haut du mat avec nous ?!

\- …

\- Allez, Torao ! Viens voir au moins ! En plus, moi ,j'utilise pas d'élastique parce que je suis déjà élastique !

Law soupira… Encore… Sûrement pour la millième fois de la journée…

C'était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas lui enlever la confiance qu'avait son équipage en lui…

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui retirer sa connerie qui défiait les lois de la logique humaine.


	17. Chapter 17

Date : 17 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 609 mots

Thème : "Gonflé / Enflé"

Pairing : Law x Luffy

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Humour

Je ne me suis pas donnée beaucoup de temps pour celui-ci, donc désolée de la qualité et de couper un moment important... si si, je vous vois venir certaines... :')

Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien, je vous promets de répondre rapidement à vos reviews !

Bon, je publie, je suis déjà en retard ! (Comme souvent en ce moment...)

* * *

 **~ JOUR 17 - ENFLÉ ~**

* * *

Law avait un problème. Un gros problème.

Comme tous les midis, il avait pris son déjeuner avec les Mugiwaras, dans la cuisine du Sunny. Jusque-là, tout allait bien, dans la mesure du possible. Ca criait et gesticulait dans tous les sens, mais à son grand malheur, il commençait à avoir l'habitude de cette scène quotidienne.

Cependant, ce fut en début d'après-midi que son souci était survenu. Il était allé s'exiler en commençant à ressentir des vertiges et des bouffées de chaleur.  
Il s'était installé dans une pièce fraîche et très peu utilisée du navire, mais malgré le temps qui passait, rien n'allait en s'arrangeant. Il avait des sueurs froides, comme s'il avait une forte fièvre, il sentait que son corps lui échappait…

Il tenta de s'auto-diagnostiquer, mais il rejeta rapidement l'hypothèse d'un virus ou d'une intoxication alimentaire… Ses symptômes ne concordaient pas avec cette idée… De même pour une allergie… Il n'était sensible à rien en particulier, et à moins que fréquenter les mugiwaras ait finit par l'atteindre sur autre chose que sa santé mentale, il ne voyait pas ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état.

Et ce fut encore plus confus pour lui, lorsque son sexe commença à enfler dans son jean serré…

Bordel, il n'en pouvait plus… Il entendit pendant des heures que son corps se calme, mais sans réel succès.

Luffy, sûrement en manque de voir le chirurgien de la mort dans son sillage, décida de partir à sa recherche et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le trouver agonisant dans un coin du navire… Il se jeta sur lui, paniqué, énervé contre un ennemi imaginaire qui aurait pu lui faire du mal, et tenta d'appeler Chopper pour le soigner, mais Law l'en empêcha… Hors de question que tout l'équipage de cinglé soit au courant de son malaise.

\- Torao ! Il faut faire quelque chose…  
\- N-non… Ca va passer…  
\- Non ! Non, ça va pas passer !

Law, le visage en sueur, haussa un sourcil en regardant Luffy de ses yeux vitreux. Il ne comprenait pas… Et il comprit encore moins lorsque le petit brun posa sa main sans préambule sur son pantalon, à l'endroit même de la bosse…

Le capitaine des Heart se cambra, son corps à la recherche de plus de contact alors que sa raison souhaitait juste que Luffy dégage de là.

\- Arrête de bouger, Torao ! J'vais t'aider !  
\- Non mais que dalle Mugiwara-ya ! Arrête ça tout de suite !  
\- C'est de ma faute… J'ai… J'ai demandé à mon équipage de m'aider pour attirer ton attention… Parce que tu veux jamais jouer avec moi… Mais je pensais pas qu'ils penseraient à mettre un aphrodisiaque dans ta nourriture…

Law écarquilla des yeux, se demandant sérieusement qui était la personne en face de lui… Attirer son attention ? Aphrodisiaque ? Jouer ? … Et d'où le chapeau de paille lui dégrafait son jean ?!

\- Hey ! Oh ! Tu t'éloignes !

Luffy ne l'écouta pas et fit descendre son bas pour dégager sa longueur. Son corps le trahissait, se laissant totalement faire contrairement à ce qu'il disait.

Et pendant que le petit brun entreprit de défaire toutes les tensions de son corps, Law ne prit même plus la peine de réfléchir à ce qui était en train de se passer, ni à qui était en train d'engloutir son membre sans aucune hésitation…

Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

Une chose était sûre… Il allait les exploser. Tous.

Et il mettrait un coup de pied au cul de Luffy pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières… Comme par exemple le fait qu'on ne parle pas la bouche pleine….


	18. Chapter 18

Date : 18 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 660 mots

Thème : "Bouteille"

No Pairing : Law / Luffy

Rating : K+

Genre : Hurt/Confort

#Retard

* * *

~ JOUR 18 - BOUTEILLE ~

* * *

S'il y a bien une personne dont Law ne comprenait pas la présence sur le Sunny, c'était bien la belle archéologue.  
Robin était une source de savoir inépuisable. Elle était d'une patience et d'un calme à toute épreuve, qu'il enviait presque, tant ça lui paraissait naturel chez elle.

Elle prenait parfois en charge les plus fougueux de l'équipage, pour leur apprendre certaines choses ou pour leur raconter des histoires, et elle parvenait souvent à garder leur attention durant plusieurs heures. C'était remarquable, aucune doute sur le fait que la jeune femme possédait un talent incomparable.

Le seul problème que le chirurgien de la mort voyait, c'était que les histoires qu'elle contait rendaient généralement absolument dingue les plus enfantins de l'équipage.

La légende qu'elle leur relata ce soir-là parlait des anciennes pratiques des hommes de la mer et de leur manie de jeter des bouteilles à l'eau pour garder des secrets, pour s'échanger des messages ou même, pour appeler du secours…

Cette histoire racontait plus exactement la vie d'un jeune homme, bercé par la mer et embrassé par les vagues depuis sa naissance. Par la suite, celui-ci perdit ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, et après avoir supplié le ciel de lui rendre ce qu'il avait perdu, il décida de jeter une bouteille à la mer, en priant l'océan de perdre soin de son trésor disparu.

A la fin de son récit, les mugiwaras qui l'avait écouté étaient restés calmes et silencieux pendant un long, très long moment. Law lui-même ne sut quoi ajouter à ce silence qui en disait tellement plus que des mots sur la douleur de chaque membre de l'équipage.

Chacun était reparti ensuite à ses occupations, la bonne humeur reprenant rapidement le pas sur l'ambiance morose. La journée se passa tranquillement, jusqu'au soir venu, où tout le monde alla se coucher.  
Le chirurgien de la mort, comme souvent alla se poser contre la rambarde du navire pour fermer un oeil à demi.

Et dans son insomnie, il fut le seul témoin d'une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais pu inventer s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux.

Le Capitaine des Mugiwaras se dirigea vers la proue du bateau, une bouteille à la main. Law pouvait apercevoir vaguement un papier enroulé dans la fiole de verre.

Luffy resta un long moment sans rien dire, à regarder ce qu'il avait entre ses doigts, assis sur la tête de lion du Sunny. Après plusieurs minutes, heures peut être, où Law ne le lâcha pas des yeux, le petit brun se releva et jeta de toutes ses forces la bouteille à la mer. Il observa l'horizon pendant un temps, avant de redescendre et de voir Law maintenir son regard.

Le chapeau de paille s'approcha du chirurgien de la mort, et s'assit à côté de lui, un peu frissonnant. Il se colla doucement à son allié, cherchant sa chaleur. Law le laissa faire sans rien dire, pas insensible à l'état de Luffy.  
Law n'était pas quelqu'un de curieux de base, pourtant, il était intrigué par le comportement du capitaine, et par ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Pourquoi avoir jeté une bouteille à la mer ?  
\- Pour envoyer un message…  
\- … A qui, Mugiwara-ya ?  
\- … A l'océan.

Comme simple réponse, Law hocha la tête, d'un air entendu.  
Il fit rapidement le lien avec l'histoire de Robin de cette après-midi, celle du jeune homme qui demanda à la mer de prendre soin de ce qu'elle avait décidé de garder pour elle.

Luffy en avait compris bien plus de choses qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Ce geste, qui pourrait sembler anodin, comptait en fait énormément pour le chapeau de paille. Son regard parlait pour lui, vide de toutes émotions, comme si son action avait enlevé un poids beaucoup trop lourd pour ses épaules.

Visiblement, ce trésor-là était très important pour Luffy et Law ne dit plus rien, le laissant puiser en lui la force dont il avait besoin.


	19. Chapter 19

Date : 19 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 504 mots

Thème : "Roussi"

No Pairing : Law \ Luffy

Rating : K (ou peut-être pas...)

Genre : Humour

 **~ JOUR 19 - ROUSSI ~**

Law regardait Luffy s'empiffrer son quatre heure comme un goinfre, en se posant une multitude de questions d'ordre médicale. La plus récurrente restait tout de même à propos de la capacité d'ingurgitation du petit brun. Certes, ce dernier avec un estomac élastique… Mais selon le médecin de génie qu'il était, ça n'expliquait pas tout…

Encore un mystère à résoudre pour le chirurgien de la mort…

Il serait bien partant pour l'opérer en deux-deux, juste pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait dans ce corps instable, mais il était persuadé que tout le monde ne serait pas d'accord avec son idée.

Alors, pour pallier à son manque de compréhension, Law décida d'aller directement chercher ses réponses à la source, en questionnant le jeune homme.

Il s'installa en face de lui, alors que Luffy lui souriait comme un enfant heureux d'obtenir l'attention de quelqu'un, après s'être donné du mal pour l'avoir.

\- Torao ! Ça va ? T'as faim ?!

\- … Non… J'ai besoin que tu répondes à quelques questions, Mugiwara-ya…

\- Oh ? Vas-y, je t'écoute…

\- … Combien de kilos de viande tu peux t'engloutir avant d'être rassasié ?

Law haussa un sourcil pour appuyer sa question, alors que Luffy écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il venait de lui poser une question extrêmement compliquée. Quoi qu'il était vrai que parler en kilogramme pouvait être dur à comprendre pour le chapeau de paille.

\- J'sais pas… Je mange, c'est tout…

\- Vraiment aucune idée ?

\- Nope… Je mange tout moi, toutes les viandes qui existent ! Jm'en fiche qu'elle soit cuite, roussie, blanche, rouge, noire, rose… Ou crue ! L'important, c'est que ce soit de la viande. De la viande tendre.

En outrepassant son idée que Monkey D Luffy pourrait avoir des tendances cannibales en temps de guerre, sa volonté médicale le forçant à parler au jeune homme de la dangerosité d'avaler de la viande pas comestible.

\- Tu sais Mugiwara-ya… Engloutir quelque chose qui ne se mange pas n'est pas vraiment bon pour la santé…

\- Mais la viande, ça se mange, donc on s'en fiche.

\- Oui… Mais manger de la mauvaise viande, cuite ou non, ça reste dangereux.

\- Quoi ?! N'importe quoi, Torao, la viande ça peut pas être dangereux !

\- … Si…

\- Nan. La viande, c'est pas dangereux, elle n'a aucune raison de vouloir me faire du mal… A moins qu'elle soit trop dur...

Law ferma doucement les yeux pour essayer de retrouver le fil de la conversation. Comment le jeune brun avait-il pu en arriver à cette conclusion ?

Et comment lui avait-il pu espérer obtenir des réponses de ce simple d'esprit ?

Il ne chercha pas à lui poser plus de questions et se leva, en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait devoir satisfaire sa curiosité médicale d'une autre façon. Il ne pouvait rien obtenir de lui.

Luffy, lui, sourit en se disant que si même le chirurgien de la mort, loin d'être réputé naïf, se mettait à ne pas comprendre ses sous-entendus… Il allait pouvoir s'amuser...


	20. Chapter 20

Date : 20 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 581 mots

Thème : "Cassable / Fragile"

No Pairing : Law, Cora, Bepo, Luffy

Rating : K

Genre : Humour

* * *

~ JOUR 20 - CASSABLE / FRAGILE

* * *

\- Oups… Cassé…

Non, ce n'était pas comme si Corazon était maladroit… Il valait mieux dire qu'il était malchanceux. Law aurait presque pu avoir pitié de lui, si ça ne lui foutait pas autant la honte de devoir rester à ses côtés.  
Il ne pouvait littéralement rien toucher sans que ça ne se finisse en drame.

Le jeune garçon ne lui en voulait pas vraiment… Mais ça restait tout de même une routine un peu désolante, mais surtout éreintante.

Prendre feu ? Ok, pourquoi pas. Au pire, il se blesse tout seul.  
Tomber en glissant sur un objet imaginaire ? Ca passait encore.  
Mais casser des choses importantes pour leur survie, pour le bien-être du monde ou pour tout simplement l'image qu'on donne aux autres ? Non, là, ce n'était plus possible…

Toutefois, il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire là-dessus. Il était bloqué avec Corazon et sa malédiction…  
Si, selon Law, à ce stade-là, ce n'était plus de la maladresse, mais bien un mauvais sort qu'on a dû lui jeter pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Dans toutes les cas… Il devait faire avec.

\- Oups… Sumimasen, capt'ain !

Law soupira profondément en voyant son ours préféré faire tomber la moitié d'une étagère, en voulant prendre quelque chose dedans. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour ne plus voir ses précieux livres retapisser le sol.  
Il se tourna lentement vers Bepo, le regardant essayer de remettre les livres à leur place dans les plus brefs délais. Mais le résultat escompté n'était visiblement pas le meilleur… Certains manuels retombaient sur le sol en moins de deux, s'ils avaient la chance de ne pas être écorné par les griffes de son second…  
En soit, ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de la peluche vivante… Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait des pattes de la taille d'une tête humaine, donc… Pas du tout adapté aux tâches minutieuses ou pour attraper des objets fragiles…

Cette fois, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. C'était lui qui avait choisi d'adopter Bepo et de faire de lui son second… Mais en même temps, que voulez vous ?! Le nounours était beaucoup trop mignon pour ne pas faire craquer le chirurgien de la mort…

Donc, encore une fois… Il devait faire avec...

\- Oups ! C'est cassé, Torao…

Trafalgar était vraiment entouré de bras cassés. Peut-être même que c'était inscrit dans sa ligne de vie, de ne croiser que des personnes avec deux mains gauches… C'était son destin.

Pourtant, cette fois, il ne parvenait pas à trouver une excuse à Luffy concernant sa maladresse, contrairement à Corazon ou à Bepo.  
A part peut être qu'il était stupide.  
C'était peut-être même la seule explication pour définir ce défaut chez le chapeau de paille.  
Sérieusement, à part lui, qui pouvait se dire que c'était une bonne idée d'empiler des objets passablement cassables et dangereux sur une surface instable, pour voir si ça allait tenir ?  
Évidemment que non, ça n'allait pas tenir. Mais bon, comme on dit, il n'y a que les cons et les chercheurs qui tentent tout et n'importent quoi… Il était plutôt facile pour Law de classer Luffy dans l'une de ces catégories.

Malgré tout, le chirurgien de la mort se rassurait sur une chose… Personne ne pourrait faire pire que ces trois-là. Certes, il se l'était déjà dit avant de rencontrer Luffy, mais là, il était sûr de lui.

Personne ne pouvait battre Luffy quand il était question de faire des conneries.


	21. Chapter 21

Date : 21 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 652 mots

Thème : "Vider"

No Pairing : Law / Luffy

Rating : K+

Genre : Humour

 _(Woaw... Ca c'est ce qu'on appelle du retard ! Journée difficile, pas eu la force d'écrire... Donc me voilà seulement maintenant ! Promis, je vais essayer de publier un peu plus en av... Ouais, non, en faite, je ne tiens jamais ce genre de promesse, donc autant ne pas finir cette phrase !_  
 _Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, je vous réponds dans les plus bref délais... C'est à dire pas maintenant. Là, maintenant, c'est dodo time ! -Mais tout ça pour vous dire merci !-)_

* * *

 **~ JOUR 21 - VIDER ~**

* * *

A chaque fois que Trafalgar Law prenait un bain, il se sentait vidé de toute son énergie. D'une part, parce que l'eau le privait de sa force à cause de son fruit du démon, mais aussi parce que la chaleur moite le délestait de ses tensions. En règle générale, ses muscles victimes de son flegme ou de ses angoisses répondaient positivement à cet instant de détente.

Enfin… A ce qui devait être normalement un moment de détente.  
Parce que là, il était loin de son moment privé escompté. Il se sentait presque violé dans son intimité, en raison d'un intrus qui s'était invité avec lui dans l'eau de son bain.

De l'autre côté de la grande baignoire, Luffy était tranquillement en train de jouer avec des petites babioles de bains, racontant une histoire que seul lui était susceptible de comprendre. Mais cela sous-entendait forcément du bruit, des cris, des gigotements dans tous les sens… Law n'était pas contre un bain à remous, toutefois, il ne demandait pas non plus à recevoir de l'eau en pleine face toutes les 2 minutes, parce que le petit brun avait décidé de faire un rouler-bouler dans la baignoire, pour rendre son récit plus réaliste. Il se demandait tout de même comment Luffy pouvait-il avoir autant d'énergie, alors même qu'il était dans de l'eau ?!

Mais ça, encore… Ça passait. Enfin, non, ça le faisait royalement chier, cependant, ça allait de pair avec la présence du chapeau de paille, qui avait décidé tout seul, comme un grand, de l'accompagner, se fichant pas mal de son avis à lui.  
Néanmoins, le problème que Law soulignait pour le moment… C'était le regard de Luffy qui se perdait de plus en plus sur son corps, se voulant apparemment discret. Autant dire qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

Et le chirurgien de la mort commençait à se poser de plus en plus de questions. Il savait de source sûr que les hommes de l'équipage s'étaient de nombreuses fois retrouvés pour un petit moment de baignade virile, sans qu'il n'y ait aucun débordement ou regard appuyé sur le corps des uns et des autres…  
Alors… Où était le problème avec lui ? Les tatouages peut-être ? Luffy n'était sûrement pas habitué à en voir autant, et il se questionnait probablement par rapport à leur signification ?  
C'était l'hypothèse sur laquelle il se reposait le plus.  
Le souci… C'était qu'il n'avait pas de tatouage sur sa queue et que les yeux du petit brun se perdaient un peu trop sur cette partie de son corps.

Law soupira, alors que le plus jeune continuait son manège, tentant de le mater pas du tout discrètement en faisant un maximum de bruit pour détourner son attention de son regard.

Law ferma les yeux, en se complaisant dans ce qui était à l'origine son bain, en s'étalant un peu plus, forçant le chapeau de paille à éloigner ses jouets de lui. Mais au moment même ou ses paupières se fermèrent, il sentit le regard de Luffy se faire plus insistant sur lui, ce qui commençait à sérieusement le gonfler.

\- Un souci, Mugiwara-ya ?  
\- Bah non.  
\- Alors, pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?  
\- … Je sais pas.  
\- Donc, arrête. Ça devient gênant.

Luffy baissa la tête en boudant, pas heureux de se faire reprendre par le jeune homme en face de lui. Cependant, il ne lâcha pas l'affaire et commença à toucher le pied de son camarade avec le sien, pour attirer son attention. Ce qui fit rapidement tiquer le tatoué, qui lui, cherchait juste à se reposer.

\- Quoi, encore ?  
\- … Pourquoi tu te balades pas tout le temps tout nu Torao ?  
\- … Pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
\- Bah, parce que t'es beau.  
\- … Rends moi service, Mugiwara-ya, et noie toi…

Sinon, il allait finir par le faire... Le noyer, hein... Pas vivre une vie de nudiste.


	22. Chapter 22

Date : 22 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 566 mots

Thème : "Cher / Coûteux"

No Pairing : Nami / Robin (...)

Rating : K

Genre : Humour

 _(Je crois que je n'ai toujours pas compris le principe de ponctualité)_

 ** _~ JOUR 22 - CHER ~_**

\- Robin ?

\- Oui ?

\- Combien pour Trafalgar Law, à ton avis ?

Les deux filles de l'équipage, allongées sur leur transat, fixèrent discrètement le chirurgien de la mort derrière leur lunettes de soleil.

Elles penchèrent la tête un peu sur le côté, puis de l'autre, reluquant sans scrupule le jeune homme de la tête au pied. Ses muscles sous ses vêtements, sa silhouette, sa démarche féline... Tout passait au crible, sans exception.

\- Cher… Très cher… - _Répondit Robin à son amie._

\- Ah oui, à ce point ?

\- Je pense que oui. Trafalgar-san a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas…

\- Moui, peut-être… C'est sûr qu'on ne peut pas lui enlever son charisme… Mais il pourrait sûrement faire froid dans le dos aux moins aguerries...

Elles se turent un moment, en voyant le médecin se baisser pour récupérer quelque chose sur le sol, les laissant voir une chute de reins absolument délicieuse…

\- Ok, cher, je te l'accorde, Robin.

\- Mh, mh…

\- A ton avis… Plus cher que les hommes de notre équipage ?

\- Mmh… Peut-être, oui. Notre fine lame vaut déjà cher, mais je pense que Trafalgar-san à l'éloquence en plus…

\- Tu parles, si c'est pour qu'il parle de cadavres disséqués…

\- Il vaut mieux ça que rien du tout…De plus, il reste doué avec les mots… Donc intelligent… Et doué avec sa bouche...

\- C'est pas super sympa pour Zoro, mais je te l'accorde. Dois-je voir un sous-entendu Robin ?

La brune lui répondit seulement par un petit sourire énigmatique, mais ne dit pas mot.

Les filles continuèrent leurs petites observations, puis Nami plissa doucement les yeux, une question venant perturber son matage intensif.

\- Robin… Hommes ou femmes ?

\- … Je dirais les deux…

\- Ah oui ? J'aurais dit juste les femmes, moi…

\- Tu n'as pas dû remarquer la façon dont il regarde notre capitaine… Ou comment notre capitaine le regarde, je ne sais plus vraiment dans quel sens il faut le dire...

Nami jeta un oeil à Robin, avant de chercher Luffy des yeux pour tenter de voir un regard entre les deux… Mais rien de particulier… Seulement, elle faisait confiance à son amie pour voir ce genre de choses.

\- Donc, ça vaut plus cher aussi, c'est vrai… Au-dessus ou en dessous ?

\- … Les deux. Je pense que l'idée de dominer le chirurgien de la mort peut en allécher plus d'un…

\- Tu es sadique, Robin.

Sans prévenir, les deux filles virent Luffy débouler comme un boulet de canon sur Law, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Les deux tombèrent à la renverse, le petit brun sur le bassin de son comparse, qui tenta de se déloger de cette prise forcée.

Les deux femmes de l'équipage se regardèrent avant de retourner leur attention sur eux.

Nami soupira comme une damnée, avant de s'étirer sur son transat.

\- Vivement que les femmes dominent le monde et qu'on puisse ouvrir notre réseau de proxénétisme…

\- Robiiiiiin-schwaaaaaan ! Namiiiiii-swaaaaaaan !

\- … Lui, ça sera le premier à être heureux de donner son corps à toutes les femmes qui passent…

\- Disons que ça sera sûrement le moins dur à convaincre… Je ne suis pas sûre que ça sera aussi facile pour les autres…

\- On s'en fiche… Ils n'auront pas le choix.

Que les filles pouvaient être diaboliques, quand elles s'y mettaient….


	23. Chapter 23

Date : 23 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 595 mots

Thème : "Boueux"

No Pairing : Law \ Luffy \ Mugis

Rating : K+

Genre : Humour

* * *

 **~ JOUR 23 - BOUEUX ~**

* * *

\- UN !

\- Il va y avoir un mort… - _Dit calmement Sanji, en se fumant une cigarette._

\- Peut-être deux, si je décide de m'y mettre… -Répondit _Nami._

Law regardait la scène en face de lui, toujours dans l'incompréhension de ce qu'il se passait. Apparemment, Luffy et Ussop avaient inventé un nouveau jeu… Oui, encore… Mais cette fois, la scène se déroulait en pleine nature, leur laissant plus d'espace, et normalement, moins de chance de tuer quelqu'un. Normalement.

\- DEUX !

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi on est obligé de regarder ? - D _emanda Nami, mécontente qu'on lui vole de son précieux temps._

\- Ordre du capitaine… - _Grogna Zoro, dans son coin._

Mais lui, il n'était pas dans l'équipage… Alors franchement, pourquoi il était obligé de rester, aussi ?

\- BOUYAKA !

Les deux amis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, l'un très sérieux, l'autre déjà mort de rire. Ils essayaient chacun leur tour de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, allongés comme des sagouins sur le sol boueux.

Law les regardait se battre amicalement, navré de devoir assister à ce combat de singes.

Les autres eux, avaient déjà le regard tourné sur autre chose, si on pouvait considérer que les paupières closes de Zoro observaient encore quelque chose, évidemment…

Le chirurgien de la mort se mit à soupirer et releva les yeux vers les deux abrutis en train de se dégueulasser, toujours à faire des rouler-bouler au sol.

 _"C'est vraiment n'importe quoi… Et qui va devoir lui frotter le dos après, parce qu'il ne voudra pas se laver tout seul, mh ? Et bah oui, c'est m…_

 _…_

 _… Non, ce n'est pas moi ! Ce ne sera sûrement pas moi ! A quoi je suis en train de penser ?"_

Law mit une main devant sa bouche, pour cacher les rougeurs qui menaçait doucement de s'étendre sur ses joues. Il ne venait pas de penser sérieusement à ça… Si ?

Dans le cas contraire, pourquoi des images de lui et Luffy dans la même baignoire se dessinait dans sa tête ? Et pourquoi il se voyait déjà nu, avec le petit brun entre ses jambes, dos à lui ? Pourquoi il s'imaginait déjà le frotter fort avec un gant de toilette, pour lui retirer toute sa crasse ?

Bordel… Heureusement que personne ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées…

Même si Robin le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, mystérieusement, comme si elle parvenait à deviner à son expression ce à quoi il pensait…

Non… C'était simplement son esprit qui lui jouait des tours… Voilà. Ca faisait peut-être un peu trop longtemps qu'il traînait avec les Mugiwaras et que Luffy s'invitait dans son bain, voilà tout…

Il se rendit compte en le pensant qu'il y avait un énorme problème dans cette phrase. Non, ce n'était pas normal que Luffy s'invite dans son bain !

La prochaine fois qu'il essaye de se ramener dans son moment de calme, il le dégage d'un coup de pied au cul, foi de Trafalgar Law.

 _ **~ Quelques heures plus tard…**_

Les vapeurs du bain donnaient un aspect intimiste à la salle de bain. Les miroirs étaient recouverts de buée, alors que deux corps se trouvaient dans la baignoire remplie de mousse.

\- Torao, tu frottes trop fort, ça fait mal !

\- Ta gueule, où je te colle du savon dans la bouche !

Le petit brun, installer entre les jambes de son allié, se faisait toiletter comme un enfant prit en faute, par un Law pas du tout satisfait de sa faiblesse face aux grands yeux larmoyants du chapeau de paille.


	24. Chapter 24

Date : 24 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 829 mots

Thème : "Hacher"

No Pairing... ou pas encore : Law/Luffy

Rating : K+

Genre : Humour

* * *

 **~ JOUR 24 - HACHER ~**

* * *

Vous savez ce que c'était le problème avec Luffy ?

Au-delà de sa connerie légendaire, évidemment… Et de sa maladresse… Et de son sens de l'humour… Et de son impulsivité...

Mais dit donc, c'est qu'il était bourré de défauts ce gamin ! Sûrement à la hauteur de ses qualités, cependant… Est-ce que, dans ce cas-là, on pouvait dire qu'il était équilibré ? … Hors sujet, désolée.

Néanmoins, trêve de plaisanterie, Law pensait évidemment à un souci en particulier avec le chapeau de paille, dont il était difficile de passer à côté.

Sa gloutonnerie.

Son estomac gargantuesque.

Le trou noir qui s'était matérialisé dans son abdomen.

Voilà où était le véritable problème, qu'il ne fallait absolument pas sous-estimé. Parce que si on combine sa gourmandise avec sa logique bien à lui, ça pouvait créer un cataclysme. Ça pouvait même le mener jusqu'à la mort, dans le pire des cas.

Parce que, non Luffy, ce n'est pas parce que c'est joli, que ça se mange.

Non, ce n'est pas parce que ça sent bon que c'est comestible.

Et ce n'est pas non plus parce que c'est mangeable qu'il faut l'engloutir tout de suite !

Et ça, Luffy allait l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Comme d'habitude, à l'heure du midi, Sanji préparait à manger pour toute la troupe de joyeux lurons. Law était censé garder le glouton sur patte pour l'empêcher d'aller dans la cuisine embêter le chef cuisto qui ne demandait qu'un peu de calme pour préparer le repas.

Toutefois, le chirurgien de la mort ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts. Il n'écoutait pas du tout les plaintes du petit brun qui essayait d'attirer son attention, et pour être plus précis, il ne le calculait même pas, plongé dans un livre de médecine.

Pour sûr que Luffy n'allait pas rester éternellement en place, à attendre que son allié se décide à lui jeter un regard ou à lui adresser un mot. Alors il se lève et s'en va, déambulant sur le navire jusqu'à atteindre les portes de la cuisine, où il regarda à travers le hublot ce que son cuisinier faisait.

Bien entendu, au bout d'un certain temps, Law remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose près de lui. Disons qu'on s'habitue rapidement à un mignon parasite qui envahit perpétuellement notre espace vital…

Au début, Law roula juste des yeux, en se disant qu'il allait bien y avoir un membre de l'équipage pour arrêter le petit brun s'il s'apprêtait à faire une connerie… Puis rapidement, il se rendit compte que non.

Un peu précipitamment, il se leva de son siège de fortune -le sol-, et se mit à la recherche du chapeau de paille. Il le trouva rapidement devant la porte de la cuisine, celle-ci légèrement entrouverte, laissant passer un bras élastique dans l'ouverture.

Sauf que, Sanji était de toute évidence occupé à hacher de la viande, avec un couteau aiguisé à la perfection. Donc, ce n'était absolument pas le moment d'y mettre la main !

Law tira soudainement Luffy vers lui, le forçant à ramener son bras à rallonge à la normale, et par la force de la surprise et de la gravité… Les deux tombèrent forcément sur le pont sans aucune grâce.

Ça aussi c'était une tare de Luffy. Tu avais toujours une chance sur deux de finir la tronche sur le sol à cause de ses conneries.

Le petit brun releva la tête vers son comparse, un peu déboussolé et rigola un bon coup avant de se plaindre un peu, changeant d'émotions à une vitesse record.

\- Torao, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? J'y étais presque !

\- Ouais, ta main était surtout prête à y rester, Mugiwara-ya !

\- Non ! Je gérais la situation !

Le sourcil de Law tressautait, annonçant déjà une colère prête à éclater. S'il y a bien une chose que Luffy ne gérait jamais, c'était la situation !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris quand je t'ai dit de rester là-bas ?

\- Mais Toroa, je m'ennuie, j'ai faim et tu ne joues pas avec moi !

\- Parce que j'ai passé l'âge de tes enfantillages, Mugiwara-ya !

\- Ouais, bah c'est marrant, hein, mais quand j'arrête mes "enfantillages" et que je te fais des propositions sexuelles, tu veux pas jouer avec moi non plus…

\- …. Hein ?

\- Hein ?

... Malaise… Les deux restèrent à se regarder, les yeux écarquillés, sans savoir quoi dire. Il était littéralement en train de phaser.

Le premier à se reprendre fut Luffy, qui se releva de sur Law, comme si de rien n'était et qui partit d'un pas faussement léger en sifflotant.

Le temps que le chirurgien de la mort se rende compte de la situation, Luffy était déjà à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Mugiwara-ya… Reviens ici ! Faut qu'on parle !

Ce que le petit brun répondit par un bon sprint des familles pour échapper à la torture qu'il allait sûrement subir.

Finalement, peut-être que son insatiabilité de nourriture n'était pas son pire défaut...


	25. Chapter 25

Date : 25 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 689 mots

Thème : "Epineux"

No Pairing : Law / Luffy

Rating : K+

Genre : Humour

#Retard  
Je fais le compte à la fin !

* * *

 **~ JOUR 25 - EPINEUX ~**

* * *

La naïveté de Luffy. En voilà un sujet épineux.

Law se posait de plus en plus de questions concernant l'innocence prétendue du chapeau de paille. Il était vrai que s'il avait questionné les membres de l'équipage du Sunny, la plupart lui aurait ri au nez s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'oser sous-entendre que Luffy n'était pas si pure qu'il essayait de le faire croire. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il s'imaginait…  
Peut-être que la réalité aurait été tout autre. Peut-être que Robin aurait effectivement ri devant ses questionnements, mais son rire aurait été une réponse à sa propre naïveté.  
Zoro, lui, n'aurait sûrement pas été amusé de telles insinuations. Toutefois, Law n'était pas fou, et le sabreur n'aurait pas été la première personne sur qui il aurait compté pour avoir des réponses.

Mais revenons au fil de ses pensées.

Le chirurgien avait refoulé et nié les situations équivoques dans lesquelles l'embarquait Luffy. Mais maintenant, il était difficile d'y faire abstraction. Avec de simples câlins, Law pouvait se dire que le petit brun était juste quelqu'un de très affectif. Avec des bisous, il se disait qu'il était tout simplement envahissant. De même, lorsqu'il s'invitait dans son bain, dans son lit, dans ses bras…

Cependant, c'était autre chose lorsque les mots rentraient en jeu. Plus exactement, quand Luffy osait dire de but en blanc qu'il lui faisait volontairement du rentre-dedans, depuis le début. Et pas avec son petit sourire habituel, ou ses mots enfantins, non là, il était très sérieux.

Alors, Law prenait le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux depuis son arrivée sur le bateau. L'idée même que Luffy venait volontairement dans son bain pour le mater et se faire tripoter, changeait d'un coup complètement la donne. De même en ce qui concernait sa cuisse qui se frottait contre son entrejambe parfois la nuit, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, dans le lit du capitaine.

Il en allait de même pour ses insinuations ambiguës, ses plans douteux, et ses gestes parfois déplacés. Finalement, peut-être que Luffy savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Son jugement avait été altéré par l'idée qu'il se faisait de son allié, et à aucun moment, il n'avait voulu voir la vérité.

Normalement, dans ce genre de situation, Law était le premier à tourner le dos au problème et à s'en aller comme si de rien était. Non, il n'affrontait pas ce genre d'affaire, qui pour lui n'était qu'une source d'ennui.

Sauf que, là… Ils étaient coincés dans le même bateau. Littéralement.

Donc, il se faisait violence pour retrouver Luffy, qui s'était planqué, il ne savait où sur le navire. Pour sûr que s'il avait sauté par-dessus bord, ça aurait créé une émeute sur le pont. De ce fait, ce n'était pas par là qu'il devait chercher.

Il passa par la calle, la vigie, la cuisine, l'aquarium… Mais aucune trace de son comparse.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il se dirigea vers la chambre du capitaine, se doutant que Luffy penserait que ce serait le dernier endroit où il le chercherait.

En ouvrant la porte, la première chose qu'il vit fut une pièce vide. Mais en baissant les yeux, il put apercevoir des pieds dépasser de dessous le lit, lui indiquant par ce fait la position du petit brun.

Il avança sur le parquet jusqu'à atteindre les deux traîtres qui dépassaient. Il donna un léger coup de pied contre les tongs de Luffy, attendant une réaction de sa part.

\- Mugiwara-ya, il faut qu'on parle.  
\- J'suis pas là. Repasse plus tard.

Law roula des yeux avant de se baisser pour attraper les chevilles de son allié, et le tirer hors de sa mauvaise cachette.

Luffy écarquilla les yeux en sentant son corps se faire traîner sur le sol, puis en sentant l'air sur sa peau. Allongé sur le ventre, toujours sur le parquet, il planta sa tête dans ses bras repliés pour lui montrer son refus de coopérer.

Néanmoins, Law ne se laissa pas abattre. Il s'assit sur le lit, patient, se préparant déjà à la pénible discussion qu'ils allaient avoir.

\- J'ai dit : il faut qu'on parle.


	26. Chapter 26

Date : 26 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 1179 mots

Thème : "Étendue / Élastique"

Pairing : Law x Luffy

Rating : M ( ;) ;) ;) ;) )

Genre : Romance, sequse

#Retard

* * *

 **~ JOUR 26 - ÉTENDU ~**

* * *

Parler, hein ?

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand notre bouche est occupée à autre chose.

Luffy avait finalement accepté de coopérer pour discuter avec lui de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, qui n'était agréable ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Sauf que… Luffy n'était pas un homme adepte des mots, comme il avait pu le prouver un nombre incalculable de fois. Non, son truc à lui, c'était l'action. Alors, en sentant qu'il perdait le fil de ses explications, le petit brun s'arrêta tout simplement de parler pour se jeter sur Law.

Il le plaqua sur le lit, avant de s'installer à califourchon sur son bassin, sous les yeux écarquillés d'un chirurgien de la mort totalement pris au dépourvu.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Luffy profita de sa léthargie pour poser expérimentalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, se laissant le temps de découvrir la texture de ses lippes rouges, horriblement tentatrices.

D'abord trop choqué pour répondre à son geste, Law finit tout de même par retrouver ses capacités, et posa une main dans la nuque de Luffy, pour le maintenir contre lui. Il prit rapidement le contrôle du baiser maladroit que lui donnait le petit brun, caressant ses lèvres avec les siennes, y laissant de pressions plus ou moins franches…

Le chapeau de paille soupirait de plaisir dans l'échange, et osa poser ses paumes sur le torse de l'homme sous lui. Law ne réfléchissait plus vraiment. Il y avait toujours une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Law renversa son presque amant sur le matelas, le surplombant pour mieux l'embrasser. Une chaleur insidieuse commençait déjà à se propager dans leur corps, témoin direct du désir de l'autre.

Les vêtements jonchèrent rapidement le sol, laissant les deux hommes se redécouvrir entre deux soupires. Les mains vagabondaient sur leur peau, les ongles de Luffy s'accrochaient de plus en plus au dos de Law, cherchant un point de repère dans le tourbillon des émotions qui l'entraînait. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il espérait se retrouver nu contre son allié, que le moindre toucher l'électrisait et le rendait désireux de plus.

Rien n'avait encore réellement commencé, et pourtant, Luffy avait déjà l'impression que sa tête lui tournait, tellement la chaleur de Law l'irradiait… La tension entre eux était presque palpable, néanmoins, c'était comme si le plus âgé prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer le moment. Luffy laissait parfois des geignements de frustration lui échapper, cherchant plus de contact avec son comparse. Il sentait le membre de Law durcir contre le sien, dans une friction entêtante entre leur deux corps.

Le médecin, lui, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage du petit brun, qui prenait de teinte qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour. Ses yeux humides et brillants en disant tout autant que ses joues roses d'excitation. Sans parler de ses lèvres qui prenaient une couleur vermeilles à force d'être malmenées. Lui qui avait longtemps pensé que Luffy avait un corps de gamin, se retrouvait aujourd'hui devant le corps d'un homme absolument désirable.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça. Il ne s'était attendu à rien du tout d'ailleurs. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser perdre le contrôle à cause de si peu. Pourtant, il se retrouvait là, entre les jambes de son allié, à profiter des caresses et des attentions qui lui étaient adressées…

Ils y allèrent par étapes, mais l'envie se fit vite plus forte que la découverte du moment, et en peu de temps, Law se retrouva avec un de ses doigts se faisant un chemin entre les chairs accueillantes du petit brun. Celui-ci gémissait au rythme des va-et-vient de cet intrus dans son intimité, pas le moins du monde incommodé. Law bénissait à cet instant le fruit du démon de jeune homme, qui pouvait s'avérer très utile dans des situations improbables.

Il prit tout de même le temps de le préparer au plaisir plus qu'à sa venue en lui. Les gémissements de Luffy, étendu sous lui, le rendaient haletant et impatient.

Le chapeau de paille avait d'ailleurs depuis longtemps oublié son surnom ridicule, et son prénom répété dans une litanie à chaque geste qu'il exerçait sur lui le rendait fou. Alors, quand Luffy commença à le supplier de le prendre sans le faire attendre plus longtemps, il ne trouva pas la force de le faire patienter encore un peu.

Il le plaqua bien sur le lit, releva une jambe du petit brun sur son épaule, et n'hésita pas longtemps avant de s'enfoncer en lui d'une traite, en se sentant littéralement aspirer par son intimité. Un gémissement de soulagement se fit entendre du côté de Luffy, et ça encouragea Law à débuter des mouvements lascifs, lentement.

Une main sur sa hanche, l'autre maintenant sa jambe en l'air, il regardait Luffy perdre la tête et se tortiller dans tous les sens, à la recherche de plus de frictions. Son bassin ondulait sans cesse pour sentir Law le pénétrer plus profondément, mais le médecin n'était pas réputé sadique pour rien, et prenait un malin plaisir à le faire languir.

Une chose était sûre… Luffy n'était pas avare quand il était question de partager ses émotions. Tout en lui indiquait ce qu'il ressentait, de part sa gestuel, ses gémissements, ses mots… Il partageait tout, vivait complètement le moment en étant entier, comme il l'était toujours.

Et Law… Law perdait le contrôle. Il avait trop chaud, se sentait terriblement bien emprisonné dans cet étau. Ses coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus passionnée au fil des minutes, se laissant emporter par toutes les sensations qui le galvanisaient. Ses doigts plantés dans les hanches de Luffy, le forçait à s'enfoncer sur lui, en même temps que lui le pénétrait sans demi-mesure, sous les cris toujours plus bruyants de son comparse.

La jouissance les frappa sans préambule, l'un comme l'autre. Law sentit tous ses muscles se crisper lorsque les muscles de Luffy se resserrent compulsivement sur lui, les rendant tous les deux fébriles.

Le médecin se laissa tomber au côté de son amant, après s'être retiré, et le petit brun ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'allonger sur lui, ne connaissant pas le principe d'espace vital.

Haletant et en sueur, les deux hommes reprenaient leurs esprits en étant collés à l'autre, sans se poser de questions particulières. Luffy retraçait calmement, -et c'était assez dingue pour effectivement signaler que le sexe avait l'air de calmer le gamin hyperactif-, les tatouages de son amant, pendant que celui-ci jouait avec les mèches brunes totalement en désordre.

Luffy était sur le point de s'endormir, lorsque son allié se dit que c'était le bon moment pour se taper la discute.

\- Va quand même falloir qu'on parle Mugiwara-ya…

\- … Oh, ta gueule Law, y'a plus besoin de parler là….

\- … Si, un peu…Et c'est quoi ce langage, d'un coup ?!

Luffy lui mit tout simplement une main dans la tronche pour le faire taire, pensant que le chirurgien de la mort se prenait bien trop la tête.


	27. Chapter 27

Date : 27 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 1353 mots

Thème : "Tonnerre / Fracas"

Pairing : Law x Luffy

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance (?), Humour

* * *

 **~ JOUR 27 - TONNERRE ~**

* * *

Ce fut un grand fracas qui les réveilla le lendemain matin. Les deux amants avaient passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, entre ronflements peu discrets, geignements et bave fraîchement séchée.

Le tonnerre grondait dehors, signe de l'approche d'une tempête diluvienne. Le reste de l'équipage était déjà sur le pont, prêt à faire face au déferlement de la nature. La navigatrice était sur le qui-vive, alors que tout le monde se demandait où était passé leur capitaine, dans un moment aussi important.

Sauf Robin. Elle, elle préférait les regarder pester contre l'absence du chapeau de paille. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était actuellement à son aise dans les bras de Morphée et de Law.

Nami fut la première à perdre patience et à le chercher partout. Sans aucune délicatesse, elle finit par ouvrir la porte de la chambre qui lui était réservée. Et le tableau sur lequel elle tomba lui fit écarquiller les yeux, avant de refermer le battant précipitamment.

Elle retourna sur le pont, complètement choquée d'avoir vu les deux hommes nus et entrelacés. Choquée, mais un peu ravie tout de même d'avoir été témoin de cette vue absolument magnifique.

Évidemment, le bruit de la porte réveilla les nouveaux amants, qui ouvrirent les yeux dans un sursaut. Ils se regardèrent, le corps amorphe, encore un peu perdus entre réalité et sommeil. Law finit par soupirer en reposant la tête sur l'oreiller et s'étira, pas plus dérangé que ça par le poids de Luffy sur lui. Ce dernier, geignait contre son torse, en frottant sa tête contre son pectoral, pas heureux de ce réveil en fanfare.

La belle rousse retourna près de ses compagnons, toujours un peu ailleurs, et sous les questionnements de ses amis, elle ne put que répondre :

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens de voir…

S'en suivi une scène absolument mémorable pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Nami refusant de donner plus de détails, les invitait tout simplement à aller voir par eux-mêmes la nouvelle. Alors, le reste de l'équipage se dirigea vers la chambre du capitaine, perplexe.

Le valeureux Usopp fut celui désigné pour ouvrir la porte encore close, sous le regard attentif des autres, qui s'attendaient déjà au pire.

En découvrant la situation, qui leur semblait improbable, tous restèrent scandalisés. Law et Luffy parce qu'ils étaient tout de même à poil et que tous étaient stoïques devant l'image qu'ils donnaient. Les mugiwara… Parce que c'était pour eux un événement invraisemblable.

Le premier à réagir fut Usopp, qui rougit à une vitesse hallucinante en lâchant un petit rire gêné, puis qui tomba tout simplement dans les pommes, sans préambule.

Luffy, qui était peut-être le moins perturbé par la situation, regarda son amant puis ses nakamas, avant de lancer d'un ton totalement neutre.

\- Bah… Il est si choqué que ça de voir mes fesses ?

Law prit une grande inspiration, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Lui avait la chance d'être couvert par le corps de Luffy, ne laissant qu'une idée de sa nudité aux autres. Il tira la couverture sur eux, pour cacher ce qui n'aurait pas dû être visible au monde extérieur, et parce qu'il se les caillait à cause de la porte restée ouverte.

Chacun reprit un peu ses esprits à ce camouflage. La seule qui passait vraiment un bon moment, c'était Robin, qui se préparait déjà à retenir certains d'entre eux avec son pouvoir, pour ne pas qu'il y ait un meurtre.

\- Ça va, les gars ? Vous en faites une tête… Y'a un problème ?

Soit il était un très bon comédien, ce qui n'était plus à douter, soit il le faisait exprès pour les provoquer. Parce que non, Law savait maintenant que Luffy était tout sauf pur et naïf. Stupide, toujours, mais pas naïf.

\- Luffy… On peut savoir ce que tu fous à poil avec Trafalgar ? - Pointa du doigt Sanji, un peu peureux de la réponse.

-…. On dormait.

Bonne réponse. Techniquement, ce n'était pas un mensonge, ils étaient en train de dormir quand Nami les avait dérangés.

\- … Nu ? - Continua Zoro, dont la voix grondait dangereusement.

\- … Bah ouais.

\- Et tu ne vois aucun problème avec ça, Luffy ?! - Répondit Nami.

Law restait en retrait de la conversation, se disant que Luffy gérait pour l'instant l'échange. En théorie. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que le petit brun ne savait pas gérer la pression et se laissait très rapidement déborder par ses émotions. Donc, oui, le jeune homme implosa, et se mit forcément à dire des choses qu'il ne fallait pas…

\- Oui, bon ça va, hein ! Je baise encore avec qui je veux…

Law préparait déjà mentalement son testament. Il espérait vraiment que Bepo se remettrait de sa mort, le pauvre nounours étant très rapidement perdu sans son capitaine…

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et il leva une main en signe de reddition. Oh, non, il n'avait pas envie d'être mêlé à tout ça. Luffy s'était jeté sur lui et non l'inverse. Il n'était pas fautif.

Enfin, un peu quand même, parce qu'il avait cédé à ses avances, mais il n'avait pas non plus pris la virginité anale du petit brun…

… Il ne lui avait pas pris sa virginité, hein ?!

\- Law… Il va falloir qu'on parle. -Dit Zoro, en croisant virilement ses bras sur son torse.

\- Tu vois ça avec ton capitaine, Roronoa-ya.

\- Ouais d'abord et on verra ça plus tard ! On arrive, promis, mais faut qu'on s'habille.

Oui, Luffy était tout simplement en train de les congédier sans ménagement... Mais en parvenant à rester poli ! Et cet effort était à noter !

Après un temps d'hésitation, Franky attrapa Ussop par les aisselles, alors qu'enfin, Chopper fit attention à son patient qui était toujours dans les vapes. Ils sortirent tous de la chambre, non sans un dernier regard vers les deux hommes toujours couchés.

Luffy se tourna finalement vers Law, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ça s'est pas si mal passé !

\- … Tu as conscience qu'ils veulent me tuer ?

\- Mais nooon ! Shishishi... Je ne les laisserais pas faire de toute façon ! Je peux avoir un bisou ?

\- C'est quoi le rapport avec la discussion ?

\- Y'en a pas. Je veux juste un bisou.

Law roula des yeux avant de crocheter sa nuque d'une main, avant de l'embrasser doucement. C'est en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'il se dit que ce saloperie de gamin capricieux avait décidément toujours ce qu'il voulait. Le médecin ne se posa pas une seule fois la question de s'il avait envie de l'embrasser, de si ça lui paraissait normal d'être nu contre lui ou même quelle relation ils avaient à présent. C'était beaucoup trop se prendre la tête pour quelque chose que Luffy aurait résumé comme un :"Mais on s'en branle !".

Et en même temps, Law savait pertinemment que Luffy n'allait plus le lâcher. Et il ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait raison de penser ça…

Car dans la tête du chapeau de paille, ils allaient vivre une longue relation tous les deux. Qu'importe la relation, il s'en fichait et ne savait de toute façon pas définir ce qu'il ressentait. Mais le lien était là, et il ne l'effacera pas de si tôt.

Les deux hommes se lâchèrent après un dernier câlin obligatoire, et ils sortirent du lit pour s'habiller, chacun de leur côté. Law réfléchissait sérieusement à comment se sortir de cette situation, sans avoir à noter trop de dégâts. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter les regards et les pensées de l'équipage de son amant, qui n'avait l'air pour sa part, de n'en avoir rien à carrer du fait qu'il n'allait peut-être pas sortir indemne de cette conversation. C'était dommage, parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu de mourir aussi jeune.

Et vous savez ce qui était le plus génial avec Luffy ? C'était qu'il était tout, sauf rassurant.

\- … Au fait, je t'ai dit que j'avais deux frères ?


	28. Chapter 28

Date : 28 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 1194 mots

Thème : "Cadeau"

Pairing : Law x Luffy

Rating : K+

Genre : Humour

#Je ne suis pas en retard, ça dépend juste sur quel fuseau horaire on est. :D

* * *

 **~ JOUR 28 - CADEAU ~**

* * *

Il existait des gens dans la vie qui avaient la capacité de changer complètement le sens de notre existence. Que ce soit par un geste, une parole ou une simple présence, cette personne pouvait nous donner un nouveau but à atteindre. Elle était capable de nous faire sentir différent, meilleur même, et nous donnait l'impression de pouvoir tout affronter.

Et il y avait Luffy.

Luffy qui était tout sauf un cadeau pour un homme comme Law, qui aimait le contrôle et le calme. Ce n'était pas forcément le genre de personne à aller chercher les ennuis à tous les coins de rue. Et ce qui était absolument génial avec le petit brun, c'est qu'il lui en donnait sans même qu'il n'en demande. C'était presque généreux de sa part, si ce n'était pas aussi gênant.

À peine sortie de la chambre, ils se firent happer par le reste de l'équipage, en perdition. Luffy, tout guilleret, n'avait littéralement aucune pitié pour Law, vu le regard que certains portaient sur lui. La tempête frappait toujours, mais la navigatrice était parvenue sans trop de soucis à maintenir la trajectoire du navire. Ils entraînèrent les deux nouveaux amants dans la cuisine, pour une discussion à l'improviste.

Personne ne demanda à Law s'il avait envie d'en parler, ou s'il avait des réponses à leur donner. Selon lui, non. Mais bon, personne n'avait l'air de vouloir son avis.

Derechef, ils furent invités à s'asseoir à table, en face des mugiwaras. C'était pire qu'un tribunal cette histoire…

Luffy, lui, balançait ses jambes dans le vide, comme si tout ça était normal. Il zieutait la nourriture sur la table et ne se gêna pas pour se servir, pas du tout discrètement.

Nami, les deux coudes sur la table et les mains rejointes devant sa bouche, décidé d'entammer le débat sans laisser trop de suspens.

\- Donc… Est-ce qu'on peut avoir une explication à ce qu'on a vu ce matin ? - _Demanda calmement Nami._

Law observa les différentes personnes qui lui faisait face. D'un côté il y avait Zoro et Sanji, qui n'avait pas l'air fan du concept que quelqu'un touche à l'innonce présumée leur capitaine. De l'autre, il y avait Chopper et Usopp qui ne savaient pas où se mettre. Et enfin, il y avait Franky et Brook, qui avaient l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose de la situation, et qui était limite près à parler de cul autour d'un bon verre, comme si c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de situation.

Par contre, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête des deux filles. A voir le regard de Robin, le chirurgien de la mort se disait que, peut-être, elles n'attendaient que des détails. Et ça… Ça c'était sûrement la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Quoi que non. Non, le pire c'était peut-être Luffy, qui fixait ses nakamas avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

\- De quoi ? De moi et Torao tout nu ?

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû prendre la parole à sa place…

\- …Oui. De ça, Luffy.

\- Oh ? Et tu veux quoi comme explication ?

\- … Savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvé comme ça.

\- … Bah parce qu'on s'est déshabillé ! Shishishi…

Law se massa l'arête du nez, à deux doigts de soupirer de dépit. Une veine commença à se dessiner sur le front de Nami, qui n'allait pas forcément avoir la patience pour écouter les pitreries de ce gamin pas si pur que ça.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par "Je baise avec qui je veux" ?

\- … Tu me demandes ça parce que tu t'es jamais envoyé en l'air, Nami ?!

Cette discussion partait en vrille. Le médecin priait presque pour que la rousse ne réponde pas à cette foutue question. A contrario de Brook, qui était tout ouïe, les oreilles qu'il n'avait pas bien en avant.

Nami devint rouge, furieuse, mais Sanji voyant sa belle dans cet état, choisi de reprendre la conversation en main.

\- On ne demande pas ça à une demoiselle, Luffy ! Et ne change pas de sujet, depuis quand t'as une vie sexuelle toi ?!

Luffy, niait comme il était, ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre qu'un grand sourire joyeux, la tête légèrement penchée.  
Voyant qu'ils n'allaient absolument rien obtenir de leur capitaine, les regards convergèrent vers Law, qui n'avait toujours rien demandé.

\- Et toi Law ? T'as quoi à nous donner comme explication ? - _Demanda Zoro, pas content._

\- … Que si chacun s'occupait de son cul, on passerait tous une meilleure journée ?

Quoi ? Quitte à être dans la merde, autant faire le premier pas lui-même, non ?

Luffy commença à se bidonner sur sa chaise, et tendit la main à son amant pour un check. Et contre toute attente, Law y répondit, par automatisme.  
Tous les regardèrent comme s'il venait de voir la chose la plus étrange du monde. C'était clairement très bizarre. Plus que de se retrouver tous là pour parler de la vie sexuelle de leur capitaine. En voyant leur tête, Luffy ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche.

\- Oh, allez les gars, arrêter de tirer cette tête. On vous dira rien, c'est entre nous d'abord !

Il se lève, prenant la main de Law au passage pour ne pas l'abandonner aux griffes de son équipage, et avant de sortir de la cuisine, il lança sans prévenir la pire phrase qui pouvait exister pour maintenir une bonne ambiance entre Law et le reste des mugiwaras.

\- Au fait, la prochaine fois, frappez avant d'entrer… On sait jamais !

Une prochaine fois ? Qui avait parlé d'une prochaine fois ? Sûrement pas Trafalgar... Ou alors il ne s'en souvenait pas. Décidément, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle et ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait. C'était totalement inutile de lui demander le pourquoi du comment de ses faits et gestes, il ne saurait pas du tout quoi répondre.

Néanmoins, c'était quand même vraiment drôle de voir autant de têtes choquées, à l'idée que le petit brun puisse avoir une sexualité débridée. Mais bon, après tout, ça ne regardait pas vraiment Law.

Dans une courte seconde de réflexion, il se dit qu'il allait arrêter de réfléchir, se laisser vivre et que tout redeviendrait normal lorsqu'ils mettront fin à leur alliance. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. S'il était amené à recoucher avec Luffy... Et bien pourquoi pas. Il n'était pas contre, il avait passé un bon moment, alors, pourquoi se priver ?

Même si il allait devoir subir les regards hargneux de Zoro, lorsqu'il polira ses lames en le fixant, s'imaginant très certainement sa tête sous ses sabres. A bien y réfléchir, il se dit que subir les foudres d'un second très protecteur n'était pas grand chose en comparaison à une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Si c'était le prix à payer, il était prêt à faire face.

Il se dit surtout qu'il ne risquait pas d'y avoir pire que ça de toute façon, comme réaction. Donc, à part ça, il allait être relativement tranquille.

Il ne pouvait rien avoir de pire... N'est-ce pas ?


	29. Chapter 29

Date : 29 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 1111 mots (Nombre incroyable ! Je m'auto-félicite !)

Thème : "Double"

Pairing : Law x Luffy

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, emmerdes.

#Retard

* * *

 **~ JOUR 29 - DOUBLE ~**

* * *

Les jours passèrent, la tempête qu'ils avaient dû affronter était bien loin maintenant, et un calme plus ou moins relatif s'était installé sur le Sunny.

Pendant que chacun vaquait à ses occupations, Law et Luffy prenaient un malin plaisir à narguer les plus récalcitrants à leur relation.

Entre les baisers langoureux qu'ils se donnaient n'importe où et à n'importe quel moment de la journée, le fait qu'ils étaient tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre… Même le chirurgien de la mort avait appris à s'amuser des différentes têtes du reste de l'équipage.

A aucun moment ils réfléchissent aux conséquences de leurs actes, ni au sens de leur relation. La vérité, c'était qu'ils s'en fichaient complètement.

Sauf que… Ils avaient clairement sous-estimé le autres, et le fait qu'ils savaient qui appeler en cas de problème.

Les deux amants étaient tranquillement installés sur un transat, qu'ils avaient allègrement piqué aux filles. Luffy était à califourchon sur Law, complètement allongé sur son torse, et il ricanait de temps à temps à ses propres blagues. Le tatoué, lui, le laissait s'amuser tout seul, et lisait tranquillement un livre, sans que personne ne vienne les déranger.

Jusqu'à ce que Usopp voie quelque chose de louche à travers ses jumelles...

\- LES GARS ! J'CROIS QU'IL Y A UN TRUC EN FEU QUI NOUS FONCE DESSUS ! ET… UN OISEAU ?

Tout l'équipage se regroupa sur le pont, alors que Luffy descendait du bassin de Law pour les rejoindre. Même le médecin fit l'effort de quitter ses lignes des yeux pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Il avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

A une vitesse affolante, un striker s'amarra près du Sunny et personne n'eut le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'un jeune homme bien connu au bataillon passa la rambarde du bateau. Law observa le nouveau venu, d'un oeil surpris. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer en vrai, mais il savait pertinemment qui il était.

Et même s'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment frères, c'était plutôt amusant de voir qu'une ressemblance était présente. C'était peut-être seulement dû aux cheveux, ou peut-être aussi à cause du sourire, mais il avait l'impression de voir un double de Luffy en plus vieux.

Les yeux de Luffy s'illuminèrent d'un coup, alors qu'il se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère, émerveillé de le voir ici, sur son navire.

Ace, par pure habitude, parvient à se maintenir droit et à réceptionner le petit brun contre lui, un sourire bienveillant et protecteur sur les lèvres.

\- ACEEEEEEEEE ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! T'as ramené à manger ?!

\- Ow, ow, doucement Luffy !

\- Je savais que tu avais toujours préféré Ace à moi…

Tout le monde se retourna de l'autre côté du navire, alors qu'un beau blond descendit d'un oiseau géant, le laissant continuer sa route.

Un sourire éclatant de plus sur ce rafiot…

\- SABOOOOOOOOOOO !

Luffy s'élança sur lui, sans lâcher Ace, qui était forcé de suivre son petit frère trop énergique pour un câlin à trois. Les trois membres de la fraterie rigolaient, et profitaient de leurs retrouvailles, en se chamaillant, comme ils savaient si bien le faire.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de charmantes discussions sans aucun sens, Luffy reposa la question fatidique à ses aînés.

\- Et donc ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Les deux plus vieux jetèrent un regard vers l'autre, comme pour se consulter avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Étant le plus diplomate, ce fut Sabo qui se décida à répondre au chapeau de paille.

\- Et bien… Il paraît que tu as encore fait des conneries… Donc on est venu voir de quoi il s'agissait. On n'a pas plus d'infos.

\- Hein ?! Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! J'vous l'jure, au contraire, je suis super sage en ce moment !

\- Hm, hm… Et vers où il se dirige ce navire ?

\- On va à Dresroba, pété la gueule de Mingo.

Etant expert en langage Luffyien, les deux hommes n'eurent pas besoin d'un traducteur pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. Et ça ne sentait pas bon.

\- Et à quel moment tu t'es dit que c'était une bonne idée, Luffy ? - _Reprit Sabo_.

\- J'sais pas.

\- Bon, ok, d'accord… Mais on peut savoir pourquoi tu y vas ? 'Fin, j'veux dire… Il t'a fait quoi au juste Doflamingo ? - _Demanda Ace._

\- Moi, rien. Mais il a fait du mal à Torao !

Luffy pointa du doigt Law, portant toute l'attention sur lui. Doit-on répéter pour la millième fois qu'il n'avait rien demandé ?

\- … Et c'est qui lui, au juste ? - _Continua le brun._

\- Bah, mon amant.

Un grand silence s'installa alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur le chirurgien de la mort, toujours sur son transat. Ce n'était plus des ennuis que Luffy lui emmenait, là, c'était une mort certaine. Ave Maria.

Contre toute attente, Ace explosa de rire, allant même jusqu'à se frapper le genou, plié en deux. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sabo, qui en fixant Luffy, comprit tout de suite que c'était loin d'être une blague.

\- Pwahahaha ! La bonne vanne, sérieux Luffy ! Non, mais en vrai, c'est qui ?

\- Ace… Je crois qu'il est sérieux.

\- Hein ? Mais enfin, Sab', tu déconnes là ? On parle de Lu-ffyyy…

\- Regarde sa tête, si tu ne me crois pas.

Ace tourna ses iris d'argent vers son petit frère, qui les regardait débattre de si oui, ou non, il avait une vie sexuelle, avec un petit sourire niais, mais un regard… Très tendancieux.

Un nouveau silence s'ancra dans la discussion. Ace secouait la tête à répétition, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il entama une longue phase de déni, alors que Sabo soupira un grand coup, et bomba le torse dans une attitude purement dissuasive.

\- Luffy… Est-ce qu'on à la même définition "d'amant" ?

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Donc, tu es en train de nous dire… Que tu as des relations sexuelles… Avec ce gars-là ?

Ace écarquilla les yeux, et s'apprêta à s'insurger devant les mots du jeune homme blond, mais ce dernier le retient au dernier moment pour laisser leur cadet répondre.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! C'est cool, non ?

\- … Et il peut venir par là, ton amant ?

\- Bah ouais, attends ! TORAO ! TU VIENS ?

Il avait plutôt envie de prendre la fuite.  
Luffy l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il avait deux frères. Mais il avait prié pour ne jamais avoir à les rencontrer. Surtout maintenant qu'il mettait vraiment un visage sur les deux aînés du petit gars qu'il retroussait.

Bepo. A l'aide.

 _A suivre…._


	30. Chapter 30

Date : 30 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 1594 mots

Thème : "Choquer"

Pairing : Law x Luffy

Rating : K+

Genre : Humour

#Roue libre...

* * *

~ JOUR 30 - CHOQUER ~

* * *

Law finit par se décider à se lever de son transat, dans un long soupire. L'image qui accompagnait son arrivée était des plus ridicules : Luffy, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, entouré de ses grands frères qui avaient l'air tout, sauf prêts à l'accueillir dans la famille.

Ça faisait rêver. Il aurait mieux fait de rester coucher ce matin, tiens…

Il se planta en face d'eux, et comme si sa mort n'était pas déjà certaine, Luffy ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se jeter dans ses bras, pour lui faire un gros câlin, la joue écrasé sur son torse.

Ace et Sabo observèrent la scène et ne loupèrent pas la main de Trafalgar se perdre dans les cheveux du petit brun, alors qu'il ne les lâchait pas des yeux.

Ils restèrent comme ça, sans bouger pendant quelques minutes, la tension presque palpable. Puis Ace se décida à bouger, et fit le tour de Law, le regardant sous toutes les coutures, les bras croisés sur son torse nu. Le chirurgien de la mort se laissa contempler, tiquant un peu en sentant le regard insistant sur ses fesses.

Le blond se décida ensuite à intervenir, et contre toute attente, il tendit sa main vers Law, comme pour la lui serrer. Law, sans se douter de la fourberie des frères, tendit celle qui n'était pas en train de fourrager dans la tignasse du petit brun, et il sentit rapidement sa paume se faire broyer par celle de son interlocuteur.

Sans même cligner des yeux, il répondit sans scrupule à Sabo, avec un sourire presque sadique. Les deux se livraient un combat de force, sous les yeux du reste de l'équipage et d'Ace, qui était toujours en train de se demander si tout ça n'était qu'une blague ou non. Il refusait de croire en la perte de l'innocence de son cadet.

Dans un élan de possessivité, Ace attira Luffy contre lui, qui se demanda vaguement pourquoi on lui avait enlevé la chaleur de son homme. Oui, son homme, il le revendiquait comme tel. Il sourit à Ace, comme si tout était absolument normal.

\- Luffy… Qu'on se mette bien d'accord, une bonne fois pour toute… Quand tu dis que tu as couché avec lui, là…. Tu parles de dormir ?

\- Non.

Il hocha doucement la tête, puis relâcha doucement son frère, dans un sourire rassurant. Il avança lentement vers Law, avant de prendre un peu d'élan pour lui foncer dessus et le plaquer au sol, sans aucune douceur.

Law se retrouva avec la main broyé par le révolutionnaire, qui ne lâchait pas sa paume, et étalé sur le sol, avec dans son dos, Ace, les jambes serrant son bassin et ses bras autour de sa gorge.

\- T'AS FAIT QUOI À MON PETIT FRÈRE TOI ?! TU CROIS QU'C'EST PARCE QUE T'AS UN SUPER CUL QUE TU PEUX FAIRE C'QUE TU VEUX ?!

Le plus jeune regarda la scène en rigolant, ne prenant pas vraiment conscience que son amant était en train de se faire torturer. Ou alors, il voulait vérifier sa résistance, qui sait ?

Law, fatigué de tout ça, créa une room avant que Sabo ne se décide à lui faire une "ArmBreaker" sans aucune pitié. Il se téléporta plus loin sur le bateau, remplaçant sa présence par un simple bout de bois.

Il se craqua les épaules et retourna près de Luffy, alors que les deux aînés du garnement essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

En se relevant, ils époustèrent leurs vêtements, et prirent le temps de reprendre contenance, avant de chercher de nouveau à atteindre le pauvre chirurgien de la mort. Ce dernier hésitait de plus en plus à utiliser son pouvoir pour leur faire payer leur affront, mais… Ça restait les grands frères de Luffy, et rien que pour l'alliance (Et seulement pour l'alliance, évidemment, hein... ) il se devait de garder son sang-froid.

Sauf que… Vous connaissez le dicton qui dit que "Des ennuis n'arrivent jamais seuls ?". Et bien, à votre avis… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être PIRE que les grands frères ?

\- Euh… Les gars… Sans vouloir vous interrompre, je crois qu'il y a un SUUUPER navire de la Marine qui nous fonce dessus…

Sabo fut le premier à se retourner pour vérifier les dires du charpentier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il resta paralysé pendant quelques secondes, avant de faire un pas en arrière et de foncer vers le gouvernail du Sunny.

\- Alerte rouge ! Il faut faire demi-tour ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Le cri du coeur de du révolutionnaire réveilla tout le monde, entre Nami qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on change la trajectoire qu'elle avait choisi. Ace commença à tourner en rond, paniqué.

\- No panic… On est juste dans la merde !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? - Demanda Law, curieux.

Ace s'accrocha au pull du tatoué, d'un air choqué et effaré, comme s'il venait de lui poser la pire question qui puisse exister.

\- FUYEZ PAUVRES FOUS !

Luffy, qui n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement stressé dans la vie, alla jusqu'à la figure de proue pour voir d'où venait le problème. En comprenant qui était en face d'eux, le petit brun commença à faire des grands gestes de la main, en direction du navire ennemi.

\- Heeeeey ! JIJI ! ON EST LAAA !

Ace attrapa Luffy par les dessous-de-bras et l'emmena loin, très loin de l'avant du bateau. Il lui donna un grand coup sur la tête, vite suivi par son second. On savait tous que si Sabo n'était pas occupé à faire faire un demi tour au Sunny, avec l'aide de Franky, il lui en aurait collé une aussi, à coeur joie.

\- Luffy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?

\- Bah… C'est Jiji, il est peut-être juste venu nous dire bonjour !

\- Bordel, Luffy, combien de fois on va devoir te le dire ? N'incite pas le vieux à venir nous voir !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Luffy… -Continua Zoro- Personne n'a envie de voir ton grand-père… Personne…

Le navire commençait à prendre un nouveau cap, sauf que celui de Garp commençait à les rattraper, ce qui donna des sueurs froides, même au plus aguerris.

\- COUP DE BURST ! VITE, VITE ! -Demanda le commandant, qui était bizarrement au courant des toutes les fonctionnalités du Sunny.

\- Ace… On va avoir un autre problème… -Reprit Sabo, le teint blême.

Tout le monde regarda dans l'autre direction, vers le chemin qu'ils prenaient.

Encore une fois, seul Luffy avait l'air d'être content de voir autant de monde, venu rien que pour lui.

Le bateau face à eux leur semblait familier aussi, mais impossible pour certains de remettre un nom sur l'équipage dessus.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est Hammock !

Oh joie...Bordel…

Sabo prit les jumelles des mains d'Usopp pour vérifier les dires de son petit frère. Et il déglutit en voyant dans quelle merde ils étaient…

Boa Hancock. La seule, l'unique. Celle qui s'auto-proclamait comme étant la femme du futur seigneur des pirates.

Elle arrivait à toute vitesse sur son immense bateau, avec dans la main, une arme qui était vaguement familière à un certain sabreur.

Le beau blond soupira, dépité, et décida de tourner encore une fois le gouvernail, pour tenter d'échapper aux deux sangsues. Pendant ce temps-là, Luffy faisait des grands coucou à Hancock, content de la revoir.

Ace n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui éclater son poing sur le crâne pour lui apprendre la vie.

\- Nan, mais nan, là les gars ce n'est pas possible… Qui les a appelés eux ?

Sabo pointa du doigt une barque, au loin, avec dedans un grand roux manchot reconnaissable entre mille. Derrière lui, se trouvait l'imperturbable, le grand, le torturé Mihawk… Sans son arme.

La légende dit qu'une missive fut transmise lors d'une réunion de Shishibukai, parlant d'un malotru qui avait osé toucher Monkey D Luffy, et Boa Hancock était sortie de la pièce en prenant au passage l'épée de Mihawk, sans se soucier de si ça posait un problème à quelqu'un.

Parce que rien ne pouvait arrêter une femme amoureuse.

Quant à savoir ce que faisait Shanks ici… Il paraîtrait qu'il était dans le coin à ce moment-là. Parce que l'empereur était toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas. Surtout là où on ne voulait pas le voir, ça aussi, c'était vrai. Puis, un petit voyage avec son super copain de toujours, le fameux Mimi pour les intimes, c'était toujours ça de pris.

\- Ah ouais, ça part loin, là quand même… On est tous venu pour la même chose, où… ? -Demanda Ace.

\- Aucune idée… Mais je n'ai pas envie de prendre le temps de le savoir !

\- Mais c'est trop cool ! On va pouvoir faire une grosse fête, avec un festin et tout !

Luffy, Luffy… Tellement optimiste.

Au final, pour le moment, plus personne ne s'occupait de Law. Et ça lui allait très bien comme ça.

Parce que là, ça faisait un peu trop de gens qui voulaient sa mort. Entre les deux frères, le grand-père qui arrivait, Boa Hancock qui était sûrement venue dans l'idée de l'émasculer, et qui avait déclaré une guerre à Mihawk sans le vouloir… Et Shanks. Juste Shanks.

Law se posa contre la rambarde, en se disant que son heure était peut-être arrivée… Ou peut-être pas… Mais avant de mourir, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve qui était le coupable, qui avait appelé des "renforts" pour lui faire sa fête.

Et avec tout ce ramdam, personne ne vit Dragon, accroché à la rambarde, observant toute la scène...


	31. Chapter 31

Date : 31 octobre 2018

Nombre de mots : 892 mots

Thème : "Tranche / Part"

Pairing : Law x Luffy

Rating : K+

Genre : Humour

* * *

 _Et voilà... Le dernier jour de ce Writober... Et quoi de mieux que de le finir en étant en retard, n'est-ce pas ?_  
 _Ce fut une très bonne expérience pour moi, épuisante je l'avoue... Tenir deux écrits par jour, ça reste très compliqué ! Mais c'était un défi vraiment cool, sauf que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin..._  
 _Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici, qui ont laissé des reviews, mis en favoris..._  
 _Je tenais à m'excuser pour cette fin. L'auteure est fatiguée. Et elle a pété un watt pendant l'écriture, vous verrez par vous même._  
 _Merci encore de m'avoir accompagné dans cette aventure, j'espère que la fin vous plaira et je vous dis : A la prochaine !_

* * *

 **~ JOUR 31 - TRANCHE ~**

* * *

Law avait survécu. Du moins, son intégrité physique avait survécu…

Alors que l'apocalypse était presque sonnée, que tous les démons de l'enfer étaient en train de foncer sur eux, Luffy avait choisi le bon moment pour dévoiler son super pouvoir…

Son sourire légendaire.

Bon, la vérité, c'est que ça n'avait qu'à moitié fonctionné. Garp, à peine arrivé, lui avait collé un point sur la tronche. De même pour Ace et Sabo, parce qu'il ne fallait pas faire de jaloux. A partir de ce moment là, la petite famille avait commencé à joyeusement discuter, à coup de courses poursuites, d'insultes et de poings de l'amour.

De l'autre côté, Boa Hancock était arrivée, mais se fit directement happé par Mihawk qui voulait récupérer son épée. S'en suivi une conversation houleuse, tant elle pouvait l'être entre deux êtres froids et taciturnes… Souvent coupée tout de même par les louanges et démonstrations d'amour de Boa dès qu'elle voyait Luffy passer près d'elle.

Shanks de son côté, n'avait pas tardé à aller fouiller la cale du bateau, en encourageant les différents parties, à sa façon.

Personne n'avait fait attention à Dragon, toujours accroché à la rambarde, qui, comme son statut le voulait, restait discret comme une ombre.

Mais avec tout ça, plus personne ne fit attention à Law, qui se promenait tranquillement sur le navire, comme si personne ne le voyait. Il aurait pu se mettre nu que ça n'aurait rien changé. Ah si, peut être qu'il aurait attiré l'attention de Luffy… Par contre, les autres…

Rapidement, les choses se sont calmées, puis comme le petit brun était du genre à toujours voir le verre à moitié plein, si ce n'était en train de déborder d'amour, il invita tout ce beau petit monde à manger ! Parce que non, il ne pensait pas du tout à Sanji, qui allait devoir vider ses réserves et faire à manger pour une bande de morfales sans nom…

Mais c'est ainsi, par le saint-ordre du capitaine, que tout le monde se retrouva à table quelques heures plus tard, pour festoyer en l'honneur de la survie de Law. Enfin, personne n'avait présenté ça comme ça, parce que déjà, personne n'avait fait de discours. Parce que c'était chiant, les discours. Et aussi parce qu'ils étaient tous beaucoup trop occupé à tenter de se servir avec que la fratrie aux estomacs abyssaux décident de tout ingurgiter d'un coup.

Il faut sauver la nourriture, Ryan !

Donc, pendant que ça se sustentait et s'abreuvait joyeusement, Shanks en profita pour foutre la merde. Comme d'habitude.

Sans prévenir, un peu éméché, il commença à devenir très tactile avec son protégé, rien que pour emmerder un certain chirurgien. Une main sur l'épaule, quelques ébouriffages de cheveux, deux bras qui se frôlent, juste pour le narguer…

Et ça fonctionnait… Law ne lâchait pas des yeux le mentor de Luffy, qui ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'oeil. Il tombait clairement dans le piège du manchot.

Le chirurgien de la mort resserrait petit à petit la main sur son verre, près à l'éclater, en s'imaginant la tête de Shanks à la place. Personne ne touchait à son am… Son allié.

Surtout pas un Yonko. Un méchant Yonko... Shanks, le méchant Yonko, bouh, bouh, trembler devant le méchant Yonko…

Bref. Law perdit vite son calme, de la pire manière qui pouvait exister. Il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de balancer un plat sur Shanks, n'hésitant pas à viser bien sa tête. La nourriture vola, et le roux se retrouva avec un plat de patate sur la tête, choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente.

Sauf que… Cela réveilla l'instinct immature des plus simples d'esprit.

\- BATAILLE DE BOUFFE !

S'en suivi une guerre sans merci, à la limite d'un délire sitophile, où la nourriture volait, sous les cris indignés de Sanji, et le rire de Luffy, qui s'amusait à rattraper les tranches de viande au vol. La poubelle de table sur pattes ne se gênait pas pour d'engloutir toute la nourriture qui passait, plus heureux que jamais. Tout le monde avait l'air de passer une bonne soirée, et pour lui, c'était le plus important.

Le reste de la petite sauterie se passa… Elle se passa. Bien, pas bien, ça dépendait des points de vues. Tout le monde était vivant, donc on pouvait considérer que c'était une bonne chose.

Law et Luffy se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du capitaine, alors que tout le monde était soit rentrer au bercail, soit endormi dans un lit de fortune installé pour l'occasion.

Le petit brun était couché sur son compagnon, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et ne cessait de se ressasser la soirée dans sa tête, satisfait de la tournure des évènements.

\- Au final… Ça s'est pas si mal passé que ça !

Law haussa un sourcil, en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait failli finir en morceau, mais sinon, tout allait bien. Au final, il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il avait vécu si choquant, et c'était peut-être ça le plus perturbant. Il commençait à s'habituer aux péripéties sans queue ni tête des Mugiwaras… Au point de sûrement finir aussi dingue qu'eux.

Mais bon… Tant pis !

De toute façon, il risquait d'en voir d'autre avec Luffy comme compagnon…

Ah, et si vous vous demandez où est passé Dragon… Il est toujours accroché à la rambarde.

* * *

 *** Fin ***


End file.
